After Twilight
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Post-Twilight Princess. The crisis has ended, and peace has been restored to the land of Hyrule. However, all is not well. Recovering from the loss of Midna, learning to cope with court life, and handling unrest in Hyrule, Link struggles in his path. He wanted to return home, but was unsure he could. After all, sometimes it is easier to win the war than to win the peace.
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

 **Prologue**

It had all happened so suddenly. They had been fighting. The rain had been pouring. And he'd been tired. Goddesses he'd been tired. Everything ached. Link felt more than a bit sick when he felt his blade pierce Ganondorf's skin. He had killed things before, but somehow this seemed different. He heard the Gerudo let out an unearthly scream, a scream of a dying man. "Do not think this ends here," his hate-filled eyes met Link's. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" The Hero watched as Ganondorf died, and felt guilty at the relief he felt.

What seemed an eternity later, the barricade had disappeared. Only then did he realize he was bleeding. "You're hurt," Zelda approached him. Link glanced down. His tunic was slashed, blood soaking through it. None of that was important. He needed to find her. He started to move forward, but the Princess tried to stop him. "Link," she said softly. He shook his head and looked at something in the distance. Something hopeful. Her.

Despite his injuries, he ran to her, stopping only to marvel at the spirits over her. The spirits, he hoped, that would bring her back to him. Though the form seemed different, he knew it had to be her. The other Twili beings had gone from the world of the Light. He watched her turn, her face more radiant, her form more pure than the imp form Zant had cursed her with. "What?" she spoke at last. "Say something," her voice was more regal than he had remembered. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. To hug her or remain where he stood. So he smiled, and he stared. He ignored the growing dark spot in his vision, finally consuming his sight as he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _He was in a familiar place, a calm place. The clear, blue spring water reflected the perfect sky above. The sand was warm against his feet. And in the middle of the fountain, she stood, caring for Epona. He hadn't meant for his horse to be injured, truly he hadn't. He'd only wanted to save the village children, the ones he always looked out for. But she was still his responsibility, and he understood Ilia's outrage toward him._

 _"I had no idea… I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture…," Ilia said to Colin. As promised, he had explained the monkey situation to her. "But, Colin…" He'd approached them, maybe too quickly, maybe just quickly enough._

 _She turned to face him, a startled expression on her features. Epona started toward him, but Ilia gently held her back. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh Epona?" she sighed before turning to Link._

 _"Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together," she paused, contemplative. "But, Link, can you at least promise me this?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything… out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."_

 _He had nodded. He had made a promise he couldn't keep. But how could he have known what was to happen next? All he had wanted was to take the gift to the princess, Zelda, and to return home. He had a plan in place. He was to marry Ilia, whom he loved, and become mayor of the village._

 _He never would have dreamed that village would be so small in comparison to the rest of the world. Why would he have? It was all he'd ever known._

 _He didn't ask to be the Hero._

"He's awake," he heard a familiar voice say. Blinking, he looked around, trying to get his vision back into focus. He tried to sit up, but a striking pain in his torso forced him back down. A dark hand moved across his forehead. "Still warm, though."

And he remembered. He remembered his sword piercing Ganondorf's heart. He remembered running to Midna, hoping beyond all hope that she was okay, that she was safe. He remembered feeling relief… And he remembered waking up.

The room was unfamiliar, and certainly unlike anything Link had grown accustomed to in his village. The bed was larger, softer. The walls were decorated with elaborate tapestries, and the room was furnished. Two women sat at his side. Both tall, both royalty, but both very different. One calm, collected, the other sassy but concerned.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda asked him. She had changed from her elaborate court gown into another, still extravagant but less so.

"Hurts," he croaked out. Goddesses it seemed like ages since he had last spoken. He hadn't needed to. He had needed to focus on saving his world, on saving Midna's world. He couldn't believe the Midna standing before him was the same he had come to know, the same imp who had harassed him, who had essentially enslaved him, who he had come to love and care for. She was more regal, and she was infinitely more beautiful.

"You took a hard fall," Midna said. "Not to mention that nasty gash." Link just nodded and tried to sit up again. This time, Zelda assisted him.

"The others?" he looked between them.

"All fine," Zelda assured. "Celebrating at Telma's bar. You know how they are." Link just nodded. He wished he could be with them, with his friends. He assumed they were still his friends, at least. He was unsure as to his new status, as to his new expectations. After all, his job was done.

"Rest," Midna said to him. "I want you with me, when I return home."

Link sighed and stared at the ceiling. Home. Her home. He had forgotten. She wasn't meant to stay in the world of the Light. Her people needed her, and she them. They had as much rebuilding ahead in the Twilight Realm as Zelda had in Hyrule. But he knew where the Mirror was. He could visit. They would never truly be apart. He nodded and looked over at her.

"You and the princess will both be there," Midna glanced at Zelda, who nodded as well. The Twilight Princess turned back to Link. "Thank you," she said, two words Link had never really thought he would hear from her.

He wanted to reply, to tell her he couldn't have done it without her. To beg her not to leave. But sleep took him before he could, and the Hero rested.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The journey to the Gerudo Desert had been a long one to say the very least. Unable to warp with Zelda, and unable to use the cannon route with Zelda, the Hero, the Princess, and the Twilight Princess had been forced to journey by foot. And naturally, Zelda's personal guards had insisted upon accompanying the trio. Midna and Link had both insisted they were more than capable of protecting the princess. They had, after all, saved two realms. Despite their arguments, the Captain of the Guard insisted, as did Zelda.

"It must be bad," Midna said. "Constantly being followed."

"It's not so bad," Zelda responded. "After all, it's all I've ever known."

Link just sighed and focused on the route ahead. He didn't want to see Midna go, had begged her to stay, but he knew she had to leave. She had her people to take care of. They needed her to help the recovery from the coup and the invasion. It was selfish of him to ask her to stay. At least, in taking the long way around, he was given more time with her. And at least he would be able to visit her, or her him.

The journey to the desert was long and hard, but the journey through the desert was even longer and harder. From brutally hot days to bitterly cold nights, the group journeyed onward toward the Mirror Chamber. "I can't believe you traveled this alone," Zelda marveled.

"Not alone," Link corrected and glanced at Midna, who smiled slightly. He still wasn't used to her new form. He doubted he ever would be.

"Watch your step, Princess," a guard said and escorted Zelda away from the unstable ground she was about to step on. Link could have sworn he saw the Captain shoot him a dirty look. And maybe it was deserved. After all, Link hadn't been watching where Zelda was stepping. He had assumed she knew the way as well as he did. He thought himself a fool for that.

They talked as they walked. "And of course, we'll have to ensure something like this never happens again," Zelda said to Midna. Link didn't contribute. He was an adventurer, a hero, not a ruler.

"We will," Midna promised and focused on the way ahead. All too soon, the Mirror Chamber appeared.

"We can make it from here," Zelda informed her guards. "I'll be more than safe with you waiting outside."

"But Princess," the Captain started to cut in.

"We will be fine," Zelda said more firmly before leading Midna and Link into the chamber.

Link remembered the first time he had been in it. He remembered how dark it was, how eerie. He remembered the sense of dread he'd felt when he saw the Mirror of Twilight broken. He remembered Midna's despair at the revelation. And he remembered learning of Ganondorf. Of course he had heard stories of the fearsome Ganon growing up, and how the young Hero had warned everyone of what was to come. But those were stories. There were no truth to them. At least he had thought. Months after that first encounter, and days after the final death of Ganondorf, the place still seemed eerie and unsettling to him.

The three gathered around the Mirror, Link watched the portal before them before turning to Midna. "Well... I guess this is farewell," she said to them. Link nodded and waited for her to continue. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know." He wished they could. He wished beyond anything they could. Hadn't he and she proven that? "But..." she continued. "Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

He could never forget that other world. He could never forget being dragged into it the first time, being alarmed and confused. He could never forget entering the realm itself, the realm Midna called home. He could never forget her.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin," Zelda spoke up, addressing Midna. "One cannot exist without the other." She paused, contemplative. "I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet."

 _The Goddesses are cruel, then,_ Link thought. They were cruel to put his village through so much pain. They were cruel to put Midna through that torment. They were cruel to allow Zant and Ganondorf to destroy so much, to take so many lives, to destroy so many others. "Yes, that is what I believe," Zelda continued. Link couldn't help but think of how political the whole thing sounded. Midna had helped save them. Without her, there was no way Link could have defeated Zant and Ganondorf. He wanted Zelda to say something more profound, something more heartfelt. And she had given that.

"Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true," Midna responded. _More politics,_ thought Link. "If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright." Link couldn't bear to tell her that not all were like her. Not even most were like her. He needed her to be happy when she left, to feel peaceful about parting. And when he saw her again, he would tell her only of the people like Zelda, like himself, like herself.

He watched her approach the mirror, ready to make her departure. He wanted to run after her, to stop her, to beg her not to go. But he held back. She needed to return. He knew that. "Thank you," the Twilight Princess turned to them. Link took her in, wanting to remember her in her true form. "Well, the Princess spoke truly. As long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." That was his one hope. This wasn't goodbye, it was goodbye-for-now. He would see her again. He had to see her again. He couldn't imagine life without her.

"Link," she said. He saw a tear from the corner of her eye. He frowned as she caught it. He thought maybe that was how the Twili cried. After all, they were different from Hylians in so many ways. "I..." He watched the tear float toward the Mirror. "See you later."

He heard the mirror shatter before he saw it. Desperately, he turned back to Midna, who turned to face them one last time.

The Twilight Princess returned to the Twilight.

The Mirror shattered.

And the Hero broke.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

He wanted to go home. More than anything in the world, he wanted to go home. He wanted his house, he wanted his woods, he wanted to show off his sword skills to the children, and he wanted to talk to Ilia. Things would never be the same between them. How could they be?

He couldn't go home, though. No, for the time being, he was confined to the castle. Zelda claimed it was for his health, but he doubted that was the full truth. Granted he couldn't promise not to try and find another way into the Twilight Realm if he did leave.

He wanted to hate Midna. He wanted to hate her for leaving him, for destroying their one chance of seeing one another again. But he couldn't hate her.

The past several days had been hell. He dreamed of her, only to wake and remember that she was gone, gone forever. Other times he would sleep only to dream of the horrors he had endured in trying to save her realm, in trying to save his own realm. More than once he had woken screaming in the dead of the night.

He had been wandering the castle, hoping it would alleviate at least part of his restlessness. He paused when he heard voices from a nearby room.

"It is past time she assumes the throne," he heard a woman's voice say. Zelda had tried to teach him the names, but he couldn't remember most of them. Everyone in her court looked the same after awhile, all dressed in finery, all with perfectly done hair, all with the sense of superiority they pretended not to have.

"You know the law," another voice, this time a man's, said. "She must be wed first."

"I don't see why," the woman responded. "It's not like her suitor would become king, after all."

"No," the man conceded. "But the people like to see a pair on the throne."

Link sighed and kept walking. He had no interest in court politics. He had no real interest in Zelda either. They had become acquaintances, friends would be stretching the word, but that was all. He had saved her, she had thanked him, they talked from time to time.

Until he had come to the castle, he had thought Hyrule was all that was out there, at least aside from the Twilight Realm and the City in the Sky. His mistake had quickly been corrected, both by Zelda and by her advisors. She had insisted Link attend meetings. He had, after all, saved them all. She believed he could provide valuable insight to the group.

His ideas, however, were almost always shot down. They were either too reckless, too complicated, or not complicated enough. They were plans that may have worked for Link himself, but would surely have failed in larger groups.

It didn't help either that each time he addressed the princess by her given name, he was met with appall from the others. "Her Royal Majesty," more than one had corrected. "Soon to be Her Grace."

"I thought Her Grace was a title reserved for Goddesses?" Link had snapped back on a particularly bad day.

"And the Goddesses' chosen ruler," the advisor said. "Even schoolboys know that."

"Tal," Zelda said sternly. "Enough."

"Forgive me, Your Royal Majesty," Tal apologized, placing extra emphasis on the styling while a slight smirk showed at the corner of his mouth. "I just could not bear the thought of this, this farm boy disrespecting you like that."

"Need I remind you that farm boy saved us all?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Tal responded. "After you had sold us all to the Twili."

"That's quite enough," the woman who's name Link could not remember intervened.

It seemed like all the meetings had gone that way. Link wasn't sure why Zelda still insisted he come. It wasn't like he was of any use to her anymore. It wasn't as if anyone in her council liked, or even tolerated him. "The people do," Zelda had told him after he had voiced his frustrations. "They adore you." She did not say it aloud, but Link could hear the unsaid, 'And despise me.'

The Hero eventually made his way to his room, rather his chambers. Beth would have loved having such grandiosity, he thought. Tapestries on the wall, rugs on the floor, fine cloth covering everything in sight... He should have loved it, especially after months of sleeping on the ground, in the dirt, after years of sleeping in a straw stuffed mattress.

He wanted nothing more than to return to that life.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 _His eyes were full of madness, full of hatred directed toward the Hero. He was out to kill, not to injure. Already, Link was exhausted. They had fought and fought and fought, and yet Zant the Usurper would not fall. And at last, the fight seemed to be at an end. The Usurper lunged at Link, dual weapons in hand. His moves were erratic, senseless. And that scared Link more than anything. He could fight the enemy he knew, the predictable enemy. And Zant was anything but predictable._

He woke in a cold sweat, and it took Link several moments to remember where he was, safe, in the castle. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Each night the nightmares worsened. He doubted they would ever stop. And it wasn't as if he could share his feelings with anyone. No one else could possibly understand.

It was dark in the room, the only light the remnants of a flickering candle. Doubting he could fall back to sleep, Link sat up and pulled on a nightshirt. Barefoot, he lit another candle and made his way out of his chambers.

He disliked the castle. It was full of nothing but bad memories, memories of the horror and destruction that had plagued Hyrule, that had plagued him. Memories of his final days with Midna, who was long gone. Memories of several near-death experiences when making his way to face Ganondorf. The sense of dread was still in the pit of his stomach, but in wandering around he could at least stay somewhat occupied.

"And to someone of such low birth?" he overheard a voice. Curiosity got the better of them, and he stood pressed against the wall, out of sight of the doorway. "It's laughable," he recognized Tal's voice.

"I know," another male voice spoke. Link recognized it, but couldn't place a name. "I doubt he even knows how to read, let alone write."

"The council will never allow it," Tal said smugly. "They'll insist she marry some lord from abroad. They'll have to. He has no name, at least none of any relevance."

"But he is Farore's chosen hero," the second voice reminded. Link took in a sharp breath, wondering why Zelda's advisors could be discussing him behind closed doors in the dead of night."Though I"m sure he'll continue insisting on returning to that pathetic, middle-of-nowhere village."

"If the Princess commands him, he'll have no choice in the matter," Tal responded. "But don't worry, my friend. We'll make sure that never happens."

Link quickly made his way back to his chambers. determined to confront Zelda the following morning. If she would allow him, that was. Her advisors had insisted he be required to request an audience with Her Royal Highness, as any other would. It didn't matter that he had saved her, that he had saved all of them. No, protocol was more important than anything, it seemed.

He wanted to return home. He wanted to speak with Rusl, to get advice from him on what to do now that his life had been turned completely upside down. He wanted reassurance that everything would be fine, that he could go back to his old life and act as though nothing had ever happened. But so, so much had happened. And he knew, deep down, that life would never be the same again.

He set the candle at his bedside, preferring to sleep in a lit room. The eerie glow reminded him of the Twilight, of her. Odd as it sounded, he found comfort in that. The dark, after all, brought nothing but memories and horrific permutations of memories. The light brought nothing but stress and longing for home. The Twilight was comforting, peaceful.

It seemed lifetimes ago, that evening at the spring. _"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"_ Rusl had asked him. _"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."_

But Link did not feel lonely during the twilight hours. No, he felt closer to her, the one who had endured everything with him. The one who had always been at his side. He felt the sadness as the twilight hour fades into darkness.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

He woke with a pain radiating across the gash on his chest. Carefully, he propped himself up, not wanting to agitate the still-healing wound further. He blinked as he glanced around, and saw a familiar face at his side. "Should you be here?" he asked her through gritted teeth. It was rare the princess was ever on her own, rarer still that she would be in someone's private chambers.

"I spoke with the captain," Zelda said. "He waits outside."

"Why are you here?" Link demanded. He had wanted to see Zelda that day, it was true, but he had wanted it to be on his own terms.

"Doctor Borville came to check on you earlier this morning," Zelda answered softly. Link couldn't help but wonder if her tone ever changed. "He was worried the wound is becoming infected. Fortunately it just needed a good cleaning."

Link just nodded and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to ask her about what he had overheard the night before, but he wasn't entirely sure how to bring it up. Being a man of few words, he always liked to think out his responses, and anticipate how others would react.

"Prince Railis is to be crowned in a fortnight," Zelda said after a moment. Link blinked in surprise. The boy was so young, after all. But then, the Zora King and Queen had passed, and there was no one to rule in his place. "You know the way better than any of us. You will be accompanying me and my guards tomorrow."

"It takes less than a fortnight to travel there," Link muttered. At least that meant getting out of the castle though. He doubted he could spend much more time there. Everything reminded him of his fight with Ganondorf, of Midna, of everything he wanted to forget.

"Not with a royal caravan," Zelda said. Link sighed, nodded, and stared back up at the ceiling. There had to be an ulterior motive for her asking him to accompany her. There was always an ulterior motive with Zelda, he had noticed.

"And when will you be crowned?" Link asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Under Hyrulian law, I cannot be crowned until I am wed," Zelda said evenly. Link rolled his eyes. Zelda had been ruling the kingdom since her father's death years earlier, yet she still did not hold the official title of Queen. "But I believe I have found someone."

"I'm happy for you," Link responded out of politeness more than anything else. Maybe if she'd found a suitor, she would let him return to his old life. Though he doubted even that would change things. "Who?"

"You," Zelda replied simply.

Link abruptly jerked and turned to face her, shaking his head furiously. "I never agreed to that," he said sharply. He rarely lost his demeanor, but they had not discussed it. They had not discussed anything of substance since he'd been confined to the castle.

"It makes sense, Link," Zelda said evenly. "We are both chosen by the Goddesses. Tradition would have me marry some foreign highborn, but given something like this happens maybe once every couple of hundred, if not thousand, years, it makes sense that we wed."

Link kept shaking his head. He had a home, a home that was not situated in the center of the country. A home full of people he cared for, a home with the pair that had raised them, he had Ilia... He could not imagine spending his life with Zelda, locked away in a castle, no longer free to roam and adventure as he pleased. She was beautiful, yes, but he did not love her.

"It's for the good of the kingdom, Link," Zelda looked into his eyes.

"And what about me?" Link asked, a question he normally would never have asked, especially out loud. But he was tired, so very tired of putting everyone else first. Was it not his turn to be happy? Was it not time for him to think of himself, of his own happiness?

"This isn't about us, Link," Zelda sighed deeply. "Surely by now you understand that."

Of course. It was never about themselves, not when it came to Zelda. Perhaps what made her a strong leader was the same trait that made individuals dislike her. She didn't care about herself or anyone of use to her. She cared about keeping her people happy. Even if it made some miserable.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The journey to Zora's Domain had been long enough when he'd been alone, longer yet with Zelda and the full guard she insisted travel with them. Despite everything though, Link was relieved to be out in the open, even if he was confined to staying with the guard at all times, to staying with Zelda at all times. He was glad to be back in his tunic, back in his boots, even glad to be wearing mail again. He was glad to be back on Epona, wandering through the fields as he had before, even though he was confined to the path.

Hyrule Field seemed emptier, lonelier, since Ganondorf's fall. The monsters had all but disappeared, which made the roads infinitely safer, but also infinitely more boring. Occasionally they would encounter a traveler, though they were few and far between. and so Link was forced to ride at Zelda's side.

The going was slow, but finally they arrived at the domain. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zelda marveled at the waterfall leading up to the throne room. Link nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. He had wanted to wear his Zora tunic, as a show of gratitude toward Ralis and his people, but Zelda had insisted he wear the green Hero's tunic, hoping people would recognize him along the way, that they would see Farore and Nayru's chosen ones riding side by side.

"How do we get up?" the princess mused. Link sighed and watched the waterfall. He knew her experience with the real world had been limited mostly to books and stories, but he had assumed she had least seen the kingdom she ruled over, that she at least understood her people, Hylian and otherwise.

"The Zora swim up waterfalls, Your Royal Majesty," the captain of the guard informed. "We, however, will have to make our way up that cliff." Zelda nodded and dismounted her horse. Link followed suit, patting Epona's neck and feeding her before joining the others.

"Link," Ralis smiled brightly when he saw the Hero approaching. "It's good to see you."

"And you," Link nodded.

"And forgive me," Ralis turned to Zelda, bowing slightly. "Your Highness. I'm glad you were able to attend."

"Of course," Zelda said diplomatically. "It isn't every lifetime a Zora prince becomes king."

Ralis smiled at that and insisted upon showing Zelda around personally. Link stayed with them, pointing out a few of the things he had found interesting in his various visits. "It really is good to see you again," Ralis said to Link. "I can never thank you enough for saving us."

They sat and talked of trivial things until the ceremony was scheduled to begin. Link was nothing short of impressed with the young ruler. Despite his age and his reluctance, Ralis had grown into his rule as leader of the Zora people, and the people adored him as well. He was one of them, always among them, not locked away in a castle or surrounded by guards at all hours of the day.

The Princess and the Hero sat near the front, just behind the Zora elders. Ralis tread water in the middle of the room, another elder behind him. Link didn't move when Zelda placed her hands over one of his. It was near certain by that point that the arranged marriage had been made known to the kingdom. He continued staring straight ahead, though, not reacting to the gesture.

"Ralis," the elder began. "You were brought into this world by Queen Rutella and King Talan, may they rest in peace. You sought help for us in our time of need. You assisted the great Hero of Twilight in his quest to restore our world to peace. You rose into your role young, and you have led us fearlessly," Link watched Zelda take in a sharp breath when the elder pushed Ralis under the water. "May you rise again, not as Prince Ralis, but as King Ralis the First." It seemed an eternity before he rose from the water. Perhaps, Link thought, the prince was having second thoughts. But he rose all the same. "Presenting King Ralis The First," the elder announced. "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" chorused the crowd.

"We should speak with him," Zelda said and stood, motioning for Link to stand with her. Link nodded in agreement and walked with her to the young king. He couldn't quite tell who was escorting who. "Congratulations, Your Highness," Zelda said to him.

"Thank you," Ralis smiled and turned to Link. "What did you think? I was so nervous. Did I do okay?"

"You did great," Link assured.

"And just think, we'll have the same title one day!" Ralis said excitedly. Link frowned in confusion at that. "King?" Ralis supplied.

Zelda sighed and took Link's arm. "Link will never be king," she said gently, though the Hero swore he heard a bit of condescension.

"But he'll be married to the Queen," Ralis frowned in confusion.

"It's different for us," Zelda said. "But I'm sure he will be a fine consort."

Link sighed and went silent again, and not for the first time, wondered if any of this had been worth it.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The journey to Zora's Domain had been long and exhausting, but the journey back to Hyrule Castle was nothing short of tedious and painful. At least on the journey up, Link held the promise of adventure, of seeing old friends. On the way back, he held nothing but dread of being trapped within four walls, surrounded by those who hated him, dreading the life he had ahead of him. Compared to life in the court, handling Ganondorf had been easy.

It did not help that it had rained constantly since returning to Hyrule Field.

One night in particular was worse than all of the others. After a long day of riding, after being ambushed by a horde of bulbins which Link had taken care of and gotten no recognition for from Zelda's guards, the caravan had finally set up camp. Link had lay outside, staring at the stars, remembering similar nights like that one, nights spent sleeping on the ground, no one beside him but Midna in his shadow. Nights in which he slept while on his quest were rare, too much time was lost because of it, but nights like that... No, he couldn't remember those. He couldn't focus on those. Those days were gone, and she was gone with them.

"You should head inside," Zelda said to him. "You'll become ill staying out here."

"I've slept in worse," Link reminded, not moving. Zelda sighed and crossed her arms. Reluctantly, Link sat up.

"Why must you make this so difficult?" Zelda demanded, her tone sharp. Link stood at that.

"I make things difficult?" he had demanded. "I wanted to go home!"

"And I wanted to have a perfectly peaceful rule," Zelda responded. "But now we have people and races and clans in uprising after we have been invaded. We can't always get what we want. Come inside."

Link ignored her and sat back down in the field, staring back up at the sky. He heard Zelda huff, and he heard her footsteps heading back toward her tent. Despite the muddy conditions, he lay back down, resting his head on his arms, and he thought of home. At that hour, the village children were surely asleep. Rusl and Uli would be caring for their newborn, wondering when Link would return to them. And Ilia would be waiting, always waiting for him to return.

He was never more relieved to see the gates to the castle than he had been after that journey. He and Zelda had ridden the rest of the way in silence, listening to the crude jokes the guards shared. Without a word, Link headed to the stable. Zelda had insisted he let the servants care for Epona, but Link wouldn't let them near her. Almost automatically, he removed her saddle and blanket, carefully cleaning each before hanging them back up. "You did well," he praised her and brushed her coat. At least he had something familiar to worry about. He heard her sigh sadly, and patted her neck. "I know," he said softly. "I miss her too."

 _He carefully rode Epona from the ranch to the village proper. Ilia smiled at him, her perfect, warm smile greeting him. Quickly, she made her way to Link and walked alongside him. "Done herding for the day, Link?" Mayor Bo had asked him. Link had nodded in reply."Well, nice work." Link dismounted and walked over to him. "The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now the Royal Family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be... bad if the representative of Ordon would be late for such an occasion, you get me lad?" Link smiled and nodded. From sleeping in to losing track of time, it seemed as though he was always running late._

 _He smiled a bit more when he heard Ilia speaking to Epona. Sometimes he thought Ilia loved her more than he did. "The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse... but please bear Link safely along it" Link paused when he heard Ilia make a sound of disapproval, and tensed a bit. "Wait, what's this?" he hesitantly turned to face her. What's happened?" Ilia demanded. "She's injured, isn't she?" Link flinched. He had promised not to work Epona too hard, and he had broken that promise. "Link!" she shouted. "How could you? You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her jumping fences, didn't you?!" He hadn't. She'd gotten injured when he had gone to rescue the children, but she was too quick for him to explain._

 _"Now now, Ilia, there's no need to get so hot with him," the mayor had come to Link's defense, as he always had._

 _"Father!" she had shouted back at him. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the mayor! It's time you start acting like one!" She turned back to Epona, concern in her eyes. "You poor thing. It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll be better in no time."_

Life had been so much simpler then, so much happier. He sighed and led Epona to a stall. He patted her for one last time before returning to his chambers, knowing nothing could be happy or easy or simple ever again.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 _Finally, he had made it through the Lakebed Temple and defeated Morpheel. After what seemed weeks, but was surely only days, he had finally done it. He could speak with the Light Spirit Lanayru. He and Midna would finally confront Zant with the newly acquired Fused Shadows. They had barely arrived in the spirit's spring when he turned, and jumped._

 _Zant stood before them, menacing as ever. They couldn't face him, not then. They weren't ready. Lanayru came to their defense, but failed, and Link watched as his one hope at being saved fell, as the spirit that was set to guard and guide the province fell, and the spring was filled once again with the twilit presence._

 _Link had fallen to the ground, helpless, defenseless. The impact had knocked him unconscious, and he was left at Zant's mercy as he was forced, once again, into his beast form. He had failed her, had failed Midna, and had no way of helping her, nor realizing what was going on. It wouldn't be for weeks later that she would finally tell him what had happened._

 _He had woken too late. Zant had already cast a powerful spell, nearly killing his companion, the companion he had come to view as a friend. He leaped at Zant, wanting to kill him, but had been cast to the side, knocked unconscious once more._

 _He had failed her._

Link shot awake. His dreams since the defeat of Ganondorf had been horrific, most perversions of the truth. Those, he could handle. It was the real memories that were beginning to undo him. Grateful for the decent hour, the Hero of Twilight stood and dressed. He wanted his old clothing, the clothing Uli had made for him, but Zelda insisted he dress like the rest of her court, that he blend in. He hated the way the stiff, scratchy fabrics felt against his skin. He hated the weight of them, how he couldn't freely move around in them.

Reluctantly, he headed to the Princess's chambers. "Halt," the captain commanded. "What business do you have here?"

"I wish to speak with the Princess," Link looked the man in the eye. He knew it unsettled the guard, no one else dared.

"Proceed," the captain said, keeping a close eye on Link as he entered the rooms.

Zelda had been sitting near the window, watching the courtyard below. She was not dressed to hold court, but was rather in a simple gown. _Simpler,_ Link corrected himself. Even when dressed down, she looked finer more elegant, more regal than any other woman he had seen. Any other woman except for his Twilight Princess, that was. "Link," she turned to face him, a startled expression on her features. "I wasn't expecting you. Please," she gestured toward the seat across from hers. "Sit down."

Link reluctantly sat across from her. He would have preferred to stand, but he knew it would do nothing but cause further frustration from Zelda. "You slept well?" she asked him. He simply nodded in reply. He had long since learned Zelda did not want the truth, she wanted simplicity, and speaking of his frequent nightmares would bring none of that. "What brings you here?"

"I want to return home. To Ordon," Link said for what felt like the thousandth time. He wished she could understand that, but he knew that she couldn't.

Zelda sighed deeply and looked into his eyes. "We have discussed this, Link," she said. "This is your home now."

"That's not what I meant," Link said quickly. It was a half-truth at least. "They need to see me, to know that I'm safe, and I need to see them to know the same. It's been months since I've seen them, Zelda."

Zelda sighed deeply and brushed a hand through her long hair. "I will speak with my advisors," she said after a long moment. Link shook his head and stared at the ceiling, not wanting to say something he would regret. After all, talking back to royalty was a dangerous game, something Tal had reminded him of time after time. "Though it would make sense," she continued. "I could accompany you. I'm sure they would want to meet me."

 _I wouldn't be so sure about that,_ Link thought. He did not dare say it aloud, for fear of further upsetting her. He had seen her punish others for far less than what he had gotten away with in the past. "I'm sure you're right," he said, looking back at her. It unsettled him, the way he could never quite discern what she was thinking or what she was feeling.

They made small talk, discussing the weather, what gossip was going around her court, before she dismissed him. He left the room, grateful to be away from Her Most Royal Highness and headed to the yard to watch the soldiers train. He wanted to join them, if only to have the familiar feel of a sword in his hand or a bow in his grasp, but he knew it would not be meant with much enthusiasm. He could only imagine what Zelda's ladies would say, what the guards would say, and so he conceded to merely be an observer, an observer of a world he could no longer be a part of.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

After several days, Zelda had come around to letting Link visit his hometown, with the exception that she accompany him. And so they traveled for days on end, through brutal sun and pouring rain, toward Ordon Village.

Link had never been more relieved than when they had entered Faron Woods. The familiar scent of trees and wildflowers comforted him. Even the sight of the Forest Temple looming over them felt comforting and familiar. "This is... nice," Zelda decided. Link nodded and stroked Epona's mane. She seemed as glad to be home as he had. "About how far out are we?"

"A few hours," Link answered. "We'll arrive by nightfall."

"We'll go ahead," the captain said as they approached the cave connecting Faron and Ordon Province. "Make sure it's safe." Link sighed, but decided not to argue. Most of the monsters had disappeared after Ganondorf's defeat, though a few still lingered He doubted any of Zelda's soldiers would know how to fight the local beasts, though. Still, he followed.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the old, rickety suspension bridge ahead of them. They were so, so close. He would see the ones he grew up with again. He would see Rusl and Uli, who raised him, and Colin who viewed him as an older brother. He would see Ilia... He couldn't focus on her, though, especially not given the circumstances.

The closer they got to Ordon Village, the slower the journey seemed to Link. Eventually, though, they rode past his home, his former home, he corrected himself, and into the village proper.

"Hey!" Fado shouted and ran out of his home near the village entrance. "Link!" He stepped back a bit when he realized who Link's companion was. "Your Highness," he bowed awkwardly before turning back to Link. Link dismounted Epona, and Fado pulled him into a tight hug. "Long time, no see," the ranch owner smiled and stepped back, getting a good look at his former assistant. "You look good. Adventuring suits you."

"It does, yeah," Link couldn't help but smile. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed the villagers, the familiarity of everything.

"Hey!" Talo shouted. "Link's back!"

"Link's back?" Beth raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well of course he is," Malo mumbled. "He's right there."

Beth lit up and turned to face the royal caravan. "Oh! And he's with the Princess!" she fumbled a curtsy before running over to Link with the other two. "Hi Link," she smiled.

"Hey," Link smiled at the kids. "Glad to see you all are home safe," he turned to Talo. "I'm sure you helped with that."

"Of course I did," Talo couldn't hide his excitement that Link had singled him out. "Even Colin helped. He's at home. He's done nothing but talk and talk and talk about you."

"Is it true you're marrying the princess?" Beth gushed. Link smiled slightly, despite his lack of excitement at the marriage arrangement. He knew Beth loved her fairy tales and stories. She loved happy endings. He nodded. "Oh that's wonderful!" she bounced up and down with excitement.

Link smiled and watched the children share in their excitement. He wondered if he had ever been that happy, that carefree. He wasn't that much older than they were, he only had maybe ten years on Beth, but he felt so distant from them, and he felt infinitely older than he had when he had left the village to rescue them.

"Now then," Zelda finally dismounted her horse, her horse that looked so regal and composed compared to Link's Epona. "I would lvoe to meet Rusl and Uli." Link nodded and led her to the small house on the hill behind the creek. He smiled when he saw Uli sitting outside with the baby, Rusl nearby practicing his swordsmanship, and Colin watching intently.

"Link," Rusl stopped what he was doing and turned to face Link. The older man looked the Hero over before dropping his sword and pulling his surrogate son into a tight hug. "I had heard you were injured. I'm glad to see you're all right."

"I'm fine," Link assured and stepped back.

"More than fine from what I've heard," Uli smiled slightly. "Ah," she turned to face Zelda and bowed slightly. "The rumors are true then?"

"They are," Link nodded. Uli smiled sadly as she took Link in. Link glanced into her eyes, his own full of stress and sadness. He knew she would see through him. She had always gotten a better read on him than anyone else ever could. Well, anyone other than Ilia and MIdna.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you," Uli said to Zelda, sho smiled slightly. "Come in, come in. There's always room for one, or rather I suppose two, more. Link, you sit and play with Colin for a bit." Link rolled his eyes and moved over to Colin, who chatted with him excitedly, and watched as Zelda walked inside with Uli, and at least for a moment, everything felt normal again.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Link," Rusl approached the man he had raised as a son. "A word?" Link nodded and smiled apologetically at Colin before following Rusl away from the house and toward the stream running along the village. "It really is good to see you again," the swordsman said as he sat in the grass, motioning for Link to join him. The Hero sat down. He was sure he would get an earful from Zelda about dirtying his clothes, but that was the least of his worries. "How are you holding up?"

Link shrugged in response. He wasn't entirely sure how to put his feelings into words. So much had happened in the span of just a few months, and he still hadn't fully processed everything. "I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you," Rusl said after a moment. "It wasn't an easy thing, what you did." Link just nodded and leaned back on his elbows, staring at the water. "I never could have imagined all of this would have happened," Rusl sighed. "I'm sorry you have had to go through so much."

"Not your fault," Link responded, his tone flat and dull.

"Still," Rusl sighed deeply. "Combat... It can change a man." They were silent for a long while. Link had always enjoyed silence with Rusl. It was comfortable, not forced. They didn't always have to speak to feel close to one another. Silence with Rusl wasn't like silence with Zelda. She used it as a weapon, as a tool to manipulate people, to make them uncomfortable. "You should go see her," Rusl said after the silence passed. "She's been worried sick about you."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to see me," Link responded. He had grown up with Ilia. They were the closest in age in the village, and growing up had spent every waking moment together. She had helped him to tame and name Epona, had helped him take care of her. They had shared secrets and thoughts. He had even kissed her once when they were younger.

He had been devastated when she had lost her memories, and had done everything he could to help her regain them. The relief he had felt when she remembered again was unparalleled. He wanted nothing more than to see her, but he wasn't sure it was the best idea. They had had a plan. He would marry her and become mayor of Ordon when Bo retired. They would have children. He would teach them to ride and shoot and wield a sword, as Rusl had taught him. Now none of that could happen.

"She understands," Rusl placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Just... let her know you're okay."

Link laughed dryly at that. He couldn't do that, he couldn't lie to her. She would see right through it. And then she would ask questions. And then he would relieve everything again and again, and he wasn't prepared to do that, not in the slightest. "I know life in the castle must be difficult for you," Rusl sighed, noticing Link's discomfort. "It isn't in your nature to be locked up like that. Even as a child you were constantly running around outside, getting into trouble." Link just nodded and hugged a knee to his chest. He hated that Rusl could read him so easily, that he could know what Link was thinking without Link even saying it. And he was grateful for it at the same time.

"I won't lie to you, Link," Rusl sighed and glanced back at the water. "It won't be the life you planned. You won't fight again. You'll rarely leave the castle again, unless the princess sends you on her business. And, unfortunately, as Prince Consort, you won't hold any power."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Link asked, unable to hide the slight panic and desperation in his voice.

"Father children," Rusl sighed. "Raise them to succeed the throne, to rule, to be polite, to read, to understand the world." Link shook his head at that. He was the Hero of Twilight. He had saved not one realm, but two. He had fought the Twilit Usurper and the personification of evil incarnate. He had traveled to far off lands, and had even traveled through time. He was meant for more than that. "You don't love her," Rusl sighed. It wasn't a question. "You may never. But you may learn to be friends, to be fond of one another."

Link laughed dryly again. "Because everyone dreams of fondness."

"Just promise me something, Link," Rusl looked him in the eye, a gesture that had always somewhat unsettled Link. He couldn't put up his walls, couldn't lie to Rusl, or more importantly, himself. "If you still have feelings towards Ilia... Don't act on them."

"Okay," Link sighed and leaned back on his elbows once again.

"After all," Rusl continued. "It could be considered treason if you did."

 _Finally, he had regained the charm he had set off to find. He had made his way back to Kakariko Village, back to Ilia, and gave her the charm. She smiled slightly and took it. "I... I knew you once," she said softly, finally looking back at Link. "Yes..." she glanced back at the charm. "This feels so familiar... The scent of hay..." Slowly, she returned her gaze back to Link. He was holding his breath, hoping beyond hope this would finally jog her memory, that she would remember him._

 _"Long ago, when we were young, you and I... You were always there. You were always beside me," she continued. And he had been. They had done everything together. They had played, learned, gotten into trouble for misbehaving... She closed her eyes and was silent for a long time. When she opened her eyes, they were different, full of more clarity, of recognition. "Link," she said. Link felt his heart leap. She remembered his name. Even if she remembered nothing else, it was a start. But she had remembered everything._

 _He had never felt more relieved in his life._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Deciding to trust Rusl that Uli would keep Zelda occupied for quite some time, Link walked the short distance to Ilia and Mayor Bo's home at the edge of the village, next to the ranch. There had been a time where he could just step inside and be welcomed, but he wasn't sure if such an action was still appropriate, especially given the circumstances. And so he knocked.

"Link," Bo smiled when he opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. "You know better than to knock." There had been a time when Bo had thoroughly intimidated Link. He was, after all, a very large man with a tusk through his nose. But after many assurances from Rusl and Uli when he was younger, he had come around. Link gave a quick apology and followed Bo to the small kitchen area of the house. Goddesses, he had thought that house was huge growing up, but compared to Hyrule Castle, it was nothing, sad even. "Here," Bo handed him a bowl. "Ilia just made it. Eat up."

"Thanks," Link smiled and gratefully ate the soup, naturally pumpkin. "Is Ilia here?"

"She is," Bo nodded. "I'll let her know you're here. She's done nothing but talk about you since she got home, you know," Link could have sworn he saw the man wink before he left to get his daughter.

He had just finished his meal when Ilia, un-escorted by her father, sat across from him. He had forgotten how kind her eyes were, how innocent she seemed. He had forgotten the warmth that came with her presence, and he had forgotten her beauty, so different from Zelda's. Zelda was attractive, he had to admit that, with defined facial features and a harshness about her. Ilia, on the other hand, was softer, kinder, purer almost.

"It's good to see you," she said. "I was beginning to think you would never come back," he noticed that she seemed almost relieved. "The rumors... Are they true?" she asked hesitantly. He had hoped to avoid the topic, but he should have known better. They had always been completely honest with each other, even if it meant bringing up touchy subjects, or talking about things they did not wish to discuss. He nodded and stared back into his empty bowl. "I thought so," Ilia sighed and took his hand, tracing the Triforce mark on the back of it. He started to pull it back, but changed his mind. They were silent for a long moment. Link stared at her hand on top of his, not knowing what to say. "Do you love her?" Ilia asked softly.

Link was silent for another long moment. If he told her the truth, she would try to talk him out of it. And Goddesses knew he wished it were that simple, that he could just walk away and live the life he wanted to live. But he knew that would cause more problems for himself than he needed. And if he lied to her, he worried she would be heartbroken, and he wasn't sure he could betray her trust like that. "No," he looked into her soft, green eyes, eyes full of concern and caring. They weren't Zelda's harsh, judgmental, calculating eyes that he had become used to.

She nodded and continued tracing patterns on the back of Link's hand. He was glad she didn't pressure him, didn't push the subject. But he thought he saw a hint of sadness, maybe even pity, in those green eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked in that same, small voice.

"I don't know," Link sighed deeply, and he didn't. With everything that had happened, he was more confused than anything else. He knew he had loved Ilia at one point, but that was before he had been forced into the Twilight Realm, before he had met Midna. He knew he had loved Midna, may have even still loved her, but she was gone. He could never get to her again.

"I hope you'll learn to be happy there," Ilia said softly, her words genuine. She looked into Link's eyes once again. "You broke your promise, you know," she smiled slightly.

Link frowned at that, wondering which promise she had meant. He had broken his promise to keep her safe when King Bulblin had taken her. He had broken his promise to stay and watch over the village. He had broken his promise to one day wed her. He blinked in confusion and looked at her in confusion.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything out of your league," Ilia smiled a bit more, showing part of her teeth. Link couldn't help but return it and shake his head slightly. Everything was easy with Ilia. Everything came naturally. He didn't feel like he was walking on fragile ice. "You should head back," she sighed and looked away from him.

Link nodded and stood up. "Ilia?" he asked softly as he started to leave. She glanced back up at him. "I'm sorry," he said before leaving the house and returning to his former home.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

He stepped into the familiar, small house, and took in the humble decor. He could have sworn it hadn't changed since he'd come to stay with Rusl and Uli. Even after he'd moved into his old family home on the edge of the village, Uli hadn't changed a thing. It was comforting, in a way, knowing that at least some things stayed the same. He needed a sense of stability, a familiar thing to go back to.

"Ah, Link," Uli smiled and stood. The new baby, a girl, Shera, was at her hip. Zelda smiled politely and turned to face him as well. Link couldn't help but feel that the princess looked out of place. She was dressed in a fine gown, her hair done back in gold. Rusl, Uli, Colin, and Shera were all dressed plainly, in linen clothing Link had no doubt Uli had made. "Good of you to join us. I was just telling the princess about how you came to stay with us." She shot an apologetic look before sitting back with the baby. Link smiled a bit and sat next to Zelda, who took his hand in hers.

Rusl smiled and put an arm around his wife. Link smiled sadly as he watched them, knowing his life would never be as simple, or as happy, as theirs was. He hoped Uli hadn't told Zelda too much about his childhood, how he had grown up with just his mother, who had always told him his unknown father was a solder in the great Hyrulian army, how he had grown up doing absolutely everything with Ilia, or how his mother, whom he had loved dearly, died of illness when he was only five.

"It was so kind of you to take him in," Zelda said politely. Link knew she must have been uncomfortable, but she hid it well.

"Well we couldn't have just left him on his own," Uli said. "His mother was a good friend of ours, and he was always such a sweet boy, though he did get into quite a bit of trouble..."

"He was a boy," Rusl rolled his eyes. "It's what they do." Uli rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"It really was wonderful to meet the two of you," Zelda said. "We should probably be headed back, though. We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome..."

"Nonsense," Uli shook her head. "It's late. You won't make it past the woods before nightfall. You'll stay with us tonight." Link sighed and stared down at his and Zelda's hands, glancing at the Triforce marking on the back of both. Rusl and Uli had always taken good care of him, treated him as if he were their own son. He loved the idea of spending more time with them, however short one night would be, but doubted Zelda would wish to stay there.

"I don't want to intrude," Zelda insisted.

"You're family now," Rusl said firmly. "It's not intruding."

"Very well then," Zelda sighed.

"You take our room," Uli said. "It's the most comfortable in the house. I'm sure Link won't mind sharing with the children, and Rusl and I can make do on the floor."

"I don't mind the floor," Link said. "You two should sleep in the children's room. I'll be fine." It took some convincing, but Rusl and Uli finally agreed. Link escorted Zelda to her room, though they only had to cross one room to get there.

"This is... quaint," Zelda decided upon and sat on the edge of the bed. Link sighed and leaned against the wall. He was relieved she hadn't done or said anything to offend Rusl and Uli, though he doubted they would be offended by anything she said. Or if they were, they wouldn't show it. She sighed and turned to face him. "We need to return to the castle as soon as possible, though. So much needs to be done.." she trailed off. Link sighed and kept watching her. She was always concerned about one thing or another and could never just _be._

"What more is there?" Link asked, though he instantly regretted it. He doubted she would tell him anything going on in Hyrule or elsewhere. He doubted she would even once they were wed. "Ganondorf is gone. Zant is gone. The twilight's gone."

"The Gorons are trying to separate," Zelda sighed. "Insisting they can do a better job protecting themselves than we can as a joint kingdom. If they separate, the Zora surely won't be far behind, and then there's the matter of the Gerudo..."

"Gerudo?" Link frowned deeply. "I thought they were extinct. Ganondorf was the last of them..."

"Not extinct," Zelda shook her head. "They separated from Hyrule centuries ago. They're deep in the desert, deeper than the Arbiter's Grounds, even. And they aren't happy with us to say the least. Ganondorf was horrible and wicked and nearly killed all of us, but he was till their king. And Goddessess know the Gerudo have a temper and hold tradition higher than anything else."

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had never asked. Not for the first time, he wished she would have chosen someone else to marry, someone who knew about the world outside of Hyrule, or even someone who knew more than he did about the world of Hyrule. He wasn't cut out for politics. "Sleep well," he said, not sure of how else to react to her words, and not wanting to continue the conversation further. She nodded and sighed deeply, and he left the room.

In the combined living and kitchen area, he lay on the floor. Uli had gathered what few blankets and pillows she could find for him. He pulled one over himself, and for once since saving Hyrule, slept peacefully.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had rained the entire trek back to Hyrule Castle. The guards and Zelda had complained about it, but Link didn't mind. It reminded him he was outside, that he was, at least for the moment, somewhat free. He loved the feel of the rain on his skin, the slight chill of the air.

"Of course you'll need to become more learned," Zelda said as she rode beside him. "Especially in history and geography." Link just nodded and focused on the trail ahead. He knew the geography of Hyrule well enough. After all, he had spent months traveling it and mapping it out so he wouldn't get lost in the event he needed to backtrack to an area. As far as history went, he didn't know much. He knew about Ganondorf's execution by the Light Sages, and had met the legendary Hero of Time who had long since been forgotten by many, but other than that he was lost. He had had no need to learn Hyrule's history. He didn't even live in Hyrule proper. "After all, history does have a tendency to repeat itself."

"How so?" Link asked, genuinely curious to find out.

"Every few years, usually centuries apart, some disaster or another always hits us," Zelda said as she rode. She did not turn to face Link, but rather, like him, focused on the road ahead. "Usually involving some incarnation of Ganon, and of us."

Link rolled his eyes, doubting there was any truth to that. Of course Zelda would be related to the Zelda of legend. They came from the same lineage, but he doubted he and Ganondorf were in some cycle. Though that would explain the Hero's Shade's mysterious last words to him. _"Go and do not falter, my child."_ He had thought the words strange, but in Zelda's context, they made more sense, however much he didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't wish the hero's life on anyone.

"It's our responsibility to document what we know," Zelda continued. "So that in the future, others will know how to survive and defeat him."

They rode in silence for a time before setting up camp in Hyrule Field. They were still a few days ride from the castle. Link dreaded returning there more than he had dreaded anything in his life. He was trapped there, unable to come and go as he pleased, unable to even wander the grounds. Not that he would want to. The castle held nothing but terrible memories for him, memories of being forced into his wolf form for the first time, memories of trying to save Midna, who had been gravely injured, and memories of fighting his way through it to face the ultimate evil, memories of the doubt he had felt, and the mixed emotions he still had on ending a life. But if he hadn't done it, no one else would have been able to.

He had nearly died making his way through that castle, and he had nearly died fighting the Dark Lord himself. Out of habit more than anything else, he checked the still-healing wound on his chest from where Ganondorf's sword had slashed him. It would certainly leave a scar, but he wasn't worried about that. He had gotten many scars from his quest. But this one carried the memories of what he had done, what he had gone through. And he wished, not for the first time, that the Goddessess had chosen another Hero.

 _Finally, at long last, he had made it to the throne room. He was shocked at the size to say the least, but had no time to marvel in it. His blood ran cold when he saw Ganondorf sitting in the throne. The man was large, much larger than Link had expected him to be, and so much more intimidating. He stared at the beheaded goddess statue before turning to face the man he was destroy, and staring at Zelda, seemingly lifeless, floating in the center of the Triforce statue._

 _"Welcome to my castle," Ganondorf had said with a smirk._

 _"So you're Ganondorf?" Midna had questioned. The Dark Lord laughed and stood. He was easily several heads taller than Link, and much larger in build. "I've been dying to meet you," Midna continued. Link wished she could have kept her mouth shut. He doubted antagonizing the man would do them any good._

 _"Your people have long amused me, Midna," Ganondorf said casually. "To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside... How very pathetic."Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. "Your people had some skill to be sure, but they lacked true power, the kind of absolute power those chosen by the gods wield." He glanced at Zelda, evil in his eyes, before turning back to the Hero and his companion. "He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" Link watched as the Triforce marking on the back of his hand glowed, thinking, not for the first time, that he didn't stand a chance._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Since returning to the castle, Link had been far to busy to think about much of anything. Between fittings for his clothing for the royal wedding, he had insisted he wear his Hero's Tunic, Zelda had insisted he be more finely dressed for the occasion, and studying more than he had ever thought possible, he had barely had a chance to breathe, let alone rest.

He had learned though, much more than he ever would have in Ordon Village. He learned of the legends of Hyrule's past. He read of the first Hylians, who, according to legend, had descended from their village in the sky in order to form the kingdom. He learned of the Hero of Time, who had stopped Ganon before he could begin his fight for power, who many of the people had long since forgotten. He learned the history of the various races, including those he had thought extinct. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to remember everything, but he loved the stories. He wondered if stories would be written about him, and he wondered how accurate those stories would end up being.

Finally, though, he was granted an audience with Zelda in her chambers. The last time he had spoken to her had gone better than he had expected; she had even allowed him to practice his fighting skills in the training yard. He was even able to correct some of her soldiers' forms when using a bow. Still, though, he was confined to the castle grounds.

"Link," Zelda stood to greet him. She was dressed in a blue, floor-length gown, lightly embroidered. "Please," she gestured to the seat across from hers. Link thanked her and sat, watching as she did the same. "What brings you here?"

"Why me?" Link finally asked. It was a question that had been plaguing him from the beginning of the ordeal. He doubted she would give him the true answer, but even some of the half-truths she had been telling him were good enough for the Hero.

Zelda was silent for a long while. "Aside from tradition?" she asked. Link nodded, looking into her eyes, something he had noticed very few had the courage to do. She was silent for another long moment. "I cannot assume the throne without being first wed," she said. "Normally, my advisors, or my father had he not passed, would find someone suitable. However, given the circumstances, history would dictate it would be more proper for me to marry the Hero, if one existed."

"And it doesn't matter what the Hero wants?" Link questioned.

"It does matter," Zelda said. "But things aren't that simple, especially not when it comes to ruling a kingdom, and certainly not when the Gerudo want you dead."

"Want me dead?" Link repeated. "You said they were just unhappy." He wondered just how much she had been keeping from him, especially when it came to himself and his well-being.

"I also stated that you killed their king," Zelda reminded, gently for once. He couldn't help but notice something different in her eyes. Usually they seemed harsh, calculating, powerful. But the more he had been around her, he couldn't help but think they also seemed weary, exhausted even. "And no one in their right mind would fault you for it," she added.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Link asked.

"If they were to come now, they would hold no second thoughts about ending your life," Zelda said. "Not all were supportive of Ganondorf, but enough were, and the Gerudo are a people of tradition. Killing Link of Ordon would be nothing to them. But they would have to think long and hard about whether or not it would be worth it to kill Link, Consort to the Queen of Hyrule. It isn't worth a war they know they would lose."

"And why do you doubt I can't handle this myself?" Link asked. He had, after all, defeated the Dark Lord, defeated the Twilit Usurper, and had battled many creatures inhabiting temples throughout the land.

"Because there are hundreds of them, Link," Zelda said. "All formally trained in combat, and all out for your blood." She was silent again. Link focused on keeping his breaths deep and even, trying to remain calm. He didn't need protection. He needed his old life back. "There are people out there, Link, who hate you as much as they hate me for surrendering the kingdom. We have enemies, strong ones. We stand a better chance together."

Link shook his head, unsure of what to say or how to react. "And why are you just now telling me this?"

"You asked," Zelda sighed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I am not asking for you to love me," she said. "I am asking you to stand by my side so that together we may regain this kingdom and return it to its former glory."

"I should go," Link stood and turned, wondering again if her words were true, or if they were an attempt to manipulate him into staying.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

 _Finally, he had defeated the Dark Beast, Ganon. The battle had been long and tedious, and he was already tired from the battle with Zelda, who had been possessed. He turned and saw a bright light glowing around his companion, hopeful that what they had worked so hard for was about to come to fruition, and frowned when he saw that light energy transfer back to Princess Zelda, who slowly re-opened her eyes._

 _"Pr... Princess?" Midna had asked in a tone that was nothing short of confused. "I... I..."_

 _"Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly," Zelda spoke. "Such suffering you have endured." She approached the Hero and his companion. A noise disturbed the peace, and the three turned to see yet another glowing figure. The ghostly head of Ganondorf's dark spirit was before them, menacing as ever._

 _Link watched as Midna once again summoned the Fused Shadows. He tried to stop her, but she warped him and Zelda away, outside of the castle and into Hyrule Field. Link looked around, trying to get a feel for his surroundings, and hoping more than anything else that Midna was alright. He felt sick as he watched Ganondorf, mounted on horseback, before them, holding Midn'as helmet, and wanted nothing more than for the man to die._

He woke in a cold sweat, and took several deep breaths trying to calm down. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. He was in the castle, of course. He was always in the castle, the castle where he had thought Midna dead... Now he knew better, knew that she was alive, but was still just as unreachable to him.

He changed out of his nightclothes and into a plain shirt and pair of trousers. He glanced outside and was relieved to see that it was daylight. Wandering the grounds was much less suspicious during the day. He headed down to the stables and went through his regular routine of grooming Epona before joining Zelda and her advisors. He knew they would frown upon his plain attire, but he didn't care. This, at least, was something he could control.

"We must convince the Gorons that staying within the kingdom's protection is the right thing to do," Zelda's female advisor, Itil, said as she studied the map. Link had always found the woman to be quite intimidating. Despite being young, her hair was white, and her eyes had a reddish tint to them. She was muscular and lean at the same time, and was fiercely loyal to the Princess.

"Please," Tal rolled his eyes. "We all know their words hold no merit. And besides, as soon as Her Most Royal Highness weds the _Hero,_ " Link couldn't help but notice the man had said his title as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "They'll come around. They adore him."

"They do," Link said from the doorway, admiring the shocked expression on Tal's face. He took his place by Zelda's side and studied the map as well. Itil had made several markings, though Link was not quite sure what they meant or represented. "The Gorons are a proud people," he continued and absent-mindedly traced the portion of the map depicting Death Mountain. "They have their own leaders and their own traditions."

"They are also a strong business people," Tal pointed out. "And without their taxes, the kingdom will suffer."

"If you want them to cooperate, you must earn their respect," Itil said to Zelda. "This is known." Link smiled slightly, remembering his encounter with Goron elder Gor Coron. Had he not had Mayor Bo's help, he never would have been able to gain the man's respect and free their patriarch, Darbus.

Zelda sighed and folded the map up. "Enough talk of this," she said and reached for another, unfolding it on the table. Link was unfamiliar with it to say the least. The map clearly showed more lands than Hyrule, though Hyrule was positioned in the middle. The map was mostly drawn out, he noticed, but seldom labeled. "The other kingdoms are wary of us," she said. "And who could blame them? We were invaded by a foreign realm."

Link thought he heard Tal cough a, "And who let that happen?" but decided to let it slide. He and Zelda had spoken about her regrets, but she had done what she felt right for the kingdom. It was surrender, or watch them all die. Link sighed and continued studying the map. He recognized a few markers, such as Snowpeak and the Gerudo Desert. He even recognized the Kokiri Village, having heard Rusl speak of it, and having read the legends of the Kokiri Forest, full of children who never aged.

He zoned out as Zelda continued speaking of the politics and relations with the neighboring nations. According to her, they were having enough problems domestically. The last thing they needed was conflict from others, or an invasion from beyond the sea. They were weak enough as it stood. "One week from today," Link heard her say and blinked back into reality. The others were staring directly at him.

"What's one week from today?" he blinked again, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Your wedding day," Itil patted him on the back and left the room.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

In the few times he had imagined his wedding day, nothing had been grand. He would have helped Uli make some new clothing for himself, he and Ilia would have wed outside the mayor's house, as all Ordonions had for centuries, and everyone would have been there. Rusl would congratulate him and Uli would cry. Fado would make crude jokes as he made his way back with his bride, and they would live contently ever after.

His actual wedding day started more hectically than he ever would have imagined. One of Zelda's ladies had come to wake him up, complaining as everyone had, that he had a nasty habit of sleeping in. He couldn't help it. After months of an erratic-at-best sleep schedule, he would take it whenever he could find it, even if it did come with horrific memories. He was ushered to the castle's tailor, dressed, and sent on his way so quickly he barely had time to process everything that had gone on.

Thankfully, he was able to have some time to himself in his rooms to contemplate just what was about to happen. "Sir?" a guard asked and knocked on the door before stepping in. Link frowned and glanced over at him. He couldn't have been there to collect the Hero, no it was far too early for that. "There's someone in to see you."

"Let them in," Link said dismissively, not really caring who it was. There wasn't anyone in the castle he particularly cared to talk to, and he figured it was just mundane castle business or wedding business anyway. He stood up to greet whoever it was, and couldn't help a broad smile from appearing when the visitor stepped through the door, the guard leaving them alone.

"Link," Rusl smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. More than a bit confused, but deciding not to question the situation out of fear that it might not have actually been real, Link hugged the man back just as tightly. Rusl eventually stepped back, placing his hands on Link's shoulders. "Look at you," he smiled.

"Why... How..." the Hero stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought.

"I wasn't about to miss one of the most important days in your life," Rusl patted his back jovially. "The Princess agreed to have me present, and so I made it here in record time," he shrugged before sitting down. Link, still smiling, sat across from him. "It must be strange," the man mused. "Having this much space just to yourself."

"It is," Link nodded in agreement. He would not be returning to his rooms, though. No, after the wedding, he would be joining Zelda in hers, soon to be theirs. The thought still didn't sit quite right with him.

"I know this is hard for you," Rusl said after a long pause. "And I know she partially chose you because you wouldn't say no to something that could help the kingdom as a whole. It isn't right and it isn't fair." Link sighed deeply and stared up at the high ceiling. "But you're doing this," the man continued. Link sighed deeply, nodded, and looked back at him. "You're a strong man, Link. Never doubt that. You're giving up a life you've dreamed of for years because you believe it's what's best, not for you, but for many. Just don't forget us commoners back home, alright?" he smiled slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Link replied, truly meaning his words.

"Now then," Rusl stood and helped Link to his feet. "I believe we have a wedding to get to."

* * *

The shrine to the Golden Goddessess and the Goddess Hylia had been lavishly decorated. Before it, an archway covered in finest cloth and a long rug of the finest thread had been placed. Seats normally reserved for residents of the castle to use during their worship were occupied from people of all races. Link smiled when he saw King Ralis near the front, and frowned slightly when he realized the Gorons were nowhere to be found. The High Priestess led him to his place, and he waited.

He listened as the music started, playing the traditional "Ballad of the Goddess," and watched as Zelda entered. She was beautiful, as she always was, dressed in a long white gown embroidered with the Hylian crest, though instead of a crown, she wore a veil which covered her face. He felt more than a bit sick to his stomach as he realized the time had finally come, that her mind was not going to be changed, and that they truly were about to be wed, that he truly never could be with anyone else ever again.

The music stopped as she stood across from him, on the opposite side of the archway. "We are gathered in the light of Hylia, Her Grace, to unite these two as one," the priestess said, more to the crowd than to Zelda and Link. She turned to face the shrine. "For it is the will of Hylia, Her Grace, and the Golden Goddesses of Creation, Din, Nayru, and Farore, that this be done." The priestess was silent for a time before turning to Link. "Link of Ordon," she spoke with authority Link was not quite sure was divine. "Will you ensure that their will be done?"

"I will," Link sighed and looked over at Zelda, knowing it was far too late to run.

"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and Rightful Heir to the Throne, Descended of Hylia, Her Grace, will you ensure that their will be done?" the priestess asked.

"I will," Zelda said softly.

"Then say the words," the priestess said.

Zelda had coached Link on the words for weeks, as had the royal advisors and tutors. Still, Link did not like the idea of speaking publicly, especially not before such a large crowd. "In the light of Hylia, Her Grace, and the Three Golden Goddesses of Creation," he began, focusing more on remembering the words than of their true meaning. "I, Link of Ordon, Hero of Twilight, do take thee, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and Rightful Heir to the Throne, Descended of Hylia, Her Grace, to be wed. May Din grant me strength to protect thee. May Farore give me courage to fight for thee always. May Nayru grant me wisdom to assist thee in all that is needed. As they entrusted their powers unto Hylia to protect and to love the realm, may these three Golden Goddesses also grant me these powers to protect and love thee from this day until my last day."

Zelda lifted her veil and spoke to Link. "In the light of Hylia, Her Grace, and the Three Golden Goddesses of Creation," she spoke softly, but with power. "I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and Rightful Heir to the Throne, Descended of Hylia, Her Grace, do take thee, Link of Ordon, Hero of Twilight, to be wed. May Din grant me strength to protect thee. May Farore give me courage to fight for thee always. May Nayru grant me wisdom to assist thee in all that is needed. As they entrusted their powers unto Hylia to protect and to love the realm, may these three Golden Goddesses also grant me these powers to protect and love thee from this day until my last day."

"Let their words be lifted to the Goddesses above," the priestess spoke once more. "May the Goddesses smile upon these two, and may their path, once separate and now joined, be forever straight." She was silent for a time. "Long may they reign!"

"Long may they reign!" the crowd chorused cheerfully. Link and Zelda joined hands, and he couldn't help, not for the first time, that he had forsaken his life and his happiness for good.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

The wedding had gone by quickly in Link's mind, but the feast that followed had dragged on. He sat at the head table with Zelda and a close few of her friends and her advisors, and felt terrible that Rusl had been forced to sit so far away. The royal advisors had insisted on putting on quite the show. After all, according to Tal, it wasn't every day a royal wedding occurred in Hyrule.

Link had never seen so much food, or so much wasted food for that matter, in his life. Growing up, he had been taught to waste nothing. They did, after all, live in a relatively poor farming community, though he happily would have stayed there for the rest of his life. The larger his world became, the more he wanted to return to his small, comfortable bubble of space in the southern portion of the kingdom.

The leaders of various towns and villages had come to express their joy over the wedding. King Ralis had presented them with a Zora artifact believed to bring joy and prosperity to a marriage. Renado had brought a hand-crafted heirloom he had blessed to bring peace and serenity to the royal couple. Even Impaz, despite her age, had trekked to the castle to honor them

Several people came to congratulate the couple. "Your Most Royal Highness," they would all greet Zelda, the men bowed and the women curtsied, before turning to Link. "Your Highness," they would add with much less formality. Link seriously doubted he would ever get used to the new manner of address. "May the Goddesses smile upon you.".

Rusl and Uli had taught Link of the Goddesses growing up, but no one in Ordon had particularly honored the religion. Those who did worship worshiped the Light Spirits above anything else, it had seemed. Most had simply not had time. Between working the fields, running the ranch, or running the home and raising the children, there hadn't been much time for such things. He never would have dreamed the religion would have played such a large part in the rest of the world, or that there would have been so many different religions and variations. As Prince Consort, he would be expected to honor his wife's religion, and worship the Golden Goddesses and their chosen Hylia.

All too soon, though, the wedding feast had ended. Zelda stood, and Link followed. He had been coached early on that he was to follow her lead at all times, and not to presume to take the lead. She took his arm, and the royal guard escorted the pair to Zelda's chambers. As was customary, the Captain stood guard just outside the door.

"Is he always there?" Link asked and watched as Zelda shut the door. He had thought his rooms large, but they had been nothing compared to hers. The rugs covering her stone floors looked as though they had never been tread upon. Intricate tapestries depicting various historical events covered her walls. Heavy curtains blocked intrusive light from her large windows, overlooking the castle gardens, the gardens where Link had once again fought King Bulblin.

"Yes," Zelda nodded and removed her veil, placing it on the table beside her bed. She sat down and studied him carefully. Link couldn't help but think she seemed a bit nervous. "It is the responsibility of the Captain of the Royal Guard to stand watch over me at all times." Link nodded and remained standing. Zelda moved to the side, and motioned for Link to join her. Hesitantly, he sat beside his new bride.

"I hope that we can learn to be happy with one another," she said after a long silence. Link nodded and glanced down at his hands, folded in his lap. "I know, had you chosen, you would not have chosen me," she continued and placed her hands over the Hero's. "Thank you." She was silent for another long moment. "Have you ever been with a woman?" she looked into his eyes.

"I have," Link nodded, still not meeting her gaze. Everything had been far more laid back in his village. There was less pressure about everything remaining proper, they were more lax about women remaining 'pure.' He and Ilia had grown up together. They had always done everything together. They were inseparable. He was certain, at one time at least, they had been in love. Being with her had come naturally, easily. Every touch, every movement, was filled with nothing but love and excitement, and the first few times, a bit of confusion and awkwardness.

Being with Zelda was different, full of stiffness and duty. He hoped she was right, that they would come to love each other, though he doubted it. Still though, he hoped they could at least learn to like one another.

 _His mother straightened his clothing and smoothed his hair down. "Now then, we can't be late, can we?" she asked, a soft smile on her face. She turned her head as she coughed. She was always coughing, Link had noticed._

 _"Do I have to wear this?" Link complained. He hated dressing up for events, and was grateful he rarely had to. Even at five years old, he was proud and stubborn._

 _"You have to wear that," she nodded and took his hand, leading him into the village proper. "Now you need to be on your best behavior." Link glanced around, and smiled when he saw Ilia standing with her father. "Go," his mother rolled her eyes and let go of his hand. She watched as her son ran over to his friend, and the two chatted happily._

 _Link returned to her when the mayor sent him back. She placed her hands on his shoulders and the two watched as the mayor joined Rusl and Uli in marriage. "What's marriage?" Link had asked her._

 _"It's what happens when two people love each other very much," his mother had responded. "And want to spend the rest of their lives together."_

 _"Okay," Link nodded and watched the rest of the ceremony, trying not to look as bored as he felt. Rusl and Uli were good friends of his mother, and she had told him to be on his best behavior. She didn't want them to be offended, whatever that had meant. "Why aren't you married?" he asked when the ceremony had ended._

 _"It's complicated, sweet boy," his mother took his hand and the two got in line to congratulate the happy couple. "But don't you worry about that."_

 _"My Link," Uli smiled and got down to his level. "Aren't you a handsome young man today?" Link smiled and thanked her. He had always liked the pair. Rusl had even promised to teach him how to use a sword when he was older, if his mother allowed._

 _After talking with everyone, Link and his mother had started to return home. "Can I marry Ilia one day?" he had asked her, hopefully._

 _"There's no doubt in my mind you will," she smiled and got him inside._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Out of respect to the newly wedded couple, Zelda's advisors had waited a week for the coronation to take place. Link sat on the edge of his and Zelda's bed, and watched as the soon-to-be-crowned monarch dressed, with assistance from her ladies. He wondered if she had ever done anything on her own. Every time he saw her outside of their chambers, and sometimes even in, she was surrounded by her ladies or her advisors. They helped her dress, helped her bathe, and helped her run her kingdom.

Zelda's ladies helped her into a gown far more extravagant than Link had seen previously, even more extravagant than her wedding gown had been. She was to wear a full ballgown, so unlike the form-fitting dresses she usually wore. The fabric was printed with the Hylian crest, woven in a slightly lighter, shimmery gold. Link watched as she stepped into her hoop-skirt and crinoline, words he never thought he would have needed to know, and watched as her ladies laced her into the gown. Itil brushed the Princess's hair, and wrapped it up into a tight, neat up-do and placed Zelda's tiara on her head. "You look lovely," Itil said and stepped back.

Out of respect for the newly wedded couple, Zelda's advisors had waited to hold the coronation, so as to give them time together. However, they had not wished to wait too long, as all dignitaries, both foreign and domestic, had already arrived in the Capitol for the wedding. There had been no sense in delaying it further, and spending even more money to return everyone to the castle.

Link had been dressed in a variation of the Hero's tunic, though made of much finer fabric than the real thing. Instead of his hat, Zelda and the advisors had insisted he leave his head bare, until after the coronation, at which time he was to wear the crown of the Prince Consort. And reluctantly, he had agreed. "You will escort her to the doors," Itil said. "From there, you will enter alone, and stand near the throne." Link nodded in understanding and turned to Zelda.

"Shall we?" she asked. He nodded and took her arm, walking with her down the hall from the keep and up to the throne room, the room he had fought her possessed form in, and the form he had fought the Dark Beast, Ganon, in. He left her at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the room, and took his place beside the throne. The priestess who had married them stood in front of it, waiting. Ralis smiled fondly at Link, who smiled back politely. He noticed a few faces who had not been present at the wedding as well. Darbus had come, but stood in the back, arms crossed and looking unfriendly. He also noticed a darker skinned woman, tall with flaming red hair tied back in a braid, standing on the opposite side. Link thought she seemed ill-clad for the occasion, wearing a midriff-revealing, molded top, and a matching, shorter skirt. She wore an elaborate crown on her head, and wore fine jewels as well.

Link listened as the musicians began, playing the "Prelude of Light." He had never heard the song, but he had heard Zelda and her advisors discussing it. Everyone stood and turned to face the aisle to watch the soon-to-be-queen entered and walked to the seat before her throne. She knelt before the High Priestess, who prayed over her. When the prayer was finished, Zelda stood, turned to face her people, and sat down.

"Hyrule," the priestess addressed the crowd. "Through the grace of the Three Golden Goddesses, and their chosen Hylia, Her Grace, I present unto you Queen Zelda, your rightful queen, descended of Hylia, Her Grace, chosen by the Goddesses of Creation. She has come to serve and protect their will. Shall you do the same?" Link watched as the crowd gave their affirmations, unsure as to whether or not he was expected to do the same. "May the Goddesses smile upon Queen Zelda!" the priestess shouted before turning to face Zelda. "Madam, is Your Most Royal Highness willing to take the oath?"

"I am willing," Zelda spoke, softly as always. Link had helped her practice for the day, drilling her in what to say and when to say it. She had been terrified of making a mistake.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Hyrule, the Zora of the Domain, the Gorons of Death Mountain, and the Peoples of all surrounding principalities according to their respective laws and customs?" the priestess asked.

"I solemnly promise so to do," Zelda spoke.

"Will you to your power, execute the will of the Goddesses Laws, Justices, and Mercies, to be executed in all of your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power, maintain the Laws of the Goddesses and uphold their sacred wishes and teachings? Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain in the worship of the Goddesses as has been the tradition since the beginning of time? And will you preserve unto their representatives there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do," Zelda spoke and stood once more. She turned to face the statue of the Golden Goddesses and their Triforce, and knelt before it. "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. May the Goddesses so help me." She paused for a moment before standing and returning to her chair.

"Let us bless she who is descended of Hylia, Her Grace," the priestess spoke and turned to face Zelda once more. She placed a hand on Zelda's and spoke. "Be thy Hands blessed by Din's Power, so they may forge a strong kingdom." She moved her hand to Zelda's collarbone. "Be thy Breast blessed by Farore's Courage, so thine heart will lead with strength and bravery." Finally, she placed a hand on Zelda's forehead. "Be thy Head blessed with Nayru's Wisdom, that it may rule and govern justly."

The Priestess stepped back once more, and Zelda stood before her people. A lower priestess draped a plain white cloth, woven with the Hylian Crest, over Zelda's shoulders, and Zelda sat once more. Link could not help but feel it seemed out of place, compared with the elegance of everything else. The High Priestess spoke again. "Receive this cloth, sent to us from Hylia, Her Grace, and may the Goddesses lead and bless you as they led and blessed Her Grace."

The lower priestess slid a ring onto Zelda's finger. "Receive this Ring, the Ring which holds the Seal of Hyrule," the High Priestess spoke. "May you honor it justly."

The woman turned and carefully picked up the scepter lying before the statue of the Golden Goddesses. "Receive Hylia's scepter of mercy and grace," she continued. "May you use it to uphold the laws of the land given to us by the Golden Goddesses, exercising their judgment or their mercy as you see fit."

Link watched as the people rose once more. He wondered how much practice they had to have gone through in that one, short week. He never would have dreamed the ceremony would have been as long, or as formal, as it had ended up being.

The High Priestess took the crown sitting before the statue, and raised it high. "Oh Goddesses of Creation," she spoke. "Din, Nayru, Farore, and your chosen Hylia, we ask you to bless this Crown, the symbol of the ruler of your kingdom and the sign of your chosen one, descended from Hylia, Her Grace. May you protect the head that wears it, and guide her in all that she does,"

The High Priestess and the lower priestess lowered the crown onto Zelda's head. "May the Goddesses crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of the Goddesses who created it. May the Goddesses bless you and keep you. May the Goddesses protect you in all ways. May Nayru's Wisdom grant stability to your reign. May the Goddesses of Creation bless you with Power and Wisdom and Courage to rule."

Zelda stood, holding the precious items and with the crown on her head, and the High Priestess escorted her to her throne. "Stand firm," the priestess said. "In the name of your kingdom, the kingdom of the Golden Goddesses. May you reign in righteousness, that it may stand strong forevermore."

Zelda sat, and the High Priestess knelt before her. "I, Rinia," the priestess addressed her. "High Priestess of the Golden Goddesses and of Hylia, Her Grace, will be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, our Sovereign Lady, Queen of the Realm and Defender of the Faith, and unto your heirs and successors according to law." She kissed Zelda's right hand before stepping to her side.

Link took a deep breath, and approached Zelda, reluctantly kneeling before her. "I, Link of Ordon and Hero of Time," he began. "Do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth I will bear unto you, to live and die against all manner of folks." He rose, touched the crown, and kissed Zelda's cheek, stepping to her opposite side.

The priestess placed a much less extravagant crown upon his head, and spoke to Zelda once more. "You came to us as Princess Zelda, rightful heir to the throne and descendant of Hylia, Her Grace. Now, rise as Zelda, the Fourth of Her Name, Queen of Hyrule." Zelda took a deep breath and stood before her people. The Priestess was silent for a time. "Long may she reign!" she proclaimed proudly.

"Long may she reign!" the people, Link included, shouted back. Link couldn't help but notice, however, that Darbus and the mysterious woman had remained completely and utterly silent. **.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Link had thought the wedding feast to be extravagant, but it was nothing following the celebration that occurred after Zelda's coronation. He stood at her side, greeting visitors and well-wishers along with her, and couldn't help but wonder how she always seemed so calm, so poised, especially when such little things could be taken as such large offenses.

"Your Grace," Ralis bowed and approached Zelda. "Congratulations. You did wonderfully." He turned to Link and gave him a boyish grin. "And you didn't do too badly either, Your Royal Highness."

"Thank you, King Zora," Zelda smiled politely and allowed him to kiss her hand. Slowly, Link had been adjusting to the customs of royal life. Still, some of it confused him. But, unlike the royals themselves, he had not been brought up to be a ruler, or to be polite even.

Eventually, the darker skinned woman Link had noticed at the ceremony approached him and Zelda. " _Sav'saaba_ ," she greeted the Queen with a mock curtsy. _"Your Grace,"_ she added with a hint of venom in her tone. Link instinctively stepped slightly in front of Zelda, not caring what the advisors would say about it being improper. He may not have loved her, but it was still his duty to defend her.

"It's fine," Zelda placed a hand on his arm and guided him back. "This is Kikire, Chief of the Gerudo." Link nodded and studied the woman carefully. The title explained the dress, he thought. Still, he wasn't quite sure why the Gerudo was present, when he had been told how much their people hated himself and Zelda.

Kikire's gaze locked with Link's for a moment. He could have sworn he saw a slight smirk. She blinked and faced Zelda once more. "We would love to have you in our sacred city," she said with hints of false sincerity in her voice. "Of course," she briefly glanced over at Link. "The _voe_ would need to stay behind."

"Of course," Zelda smiled politely. "I shall see what I can do." Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had learned early on that Zelda's 'I shall see what I can do,' was her polite way of telling someone it wasn't going to happen. Kikire studied Link a moment longer before retreating back into the crowd.

The feast lasted until late in the night, when finally the last of the guests, including most of the Zora, had left. The Captain and Itil escorted Link and Zelda to their chambers. The Captain took his place outside their door, and Itil helped Zelda out of her gown and into her nightclothes.

Link sighed and sat on their bed. Once Itil left them, Zelda sat beside him. "I was thinking we ought to talk more," she said to him after a long moment. "Get to know each other a bit."

"Shouldn't we have done that before all of this?" Link questioned, his tone harsher than he had intended.

Zelda sighed and pulled a knee to her chest, turning to study him. "There was never time," she said softly. "Between planning the wedding and the coronation and trying to rebuild..."

"What do you want, Zelda?" Link asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"I want peace in Hyrule and the surrounding nations," she sighed deeply and was silent for another long moment. She broke his gaze and studied one of the many tapestries covering the walls. Link sighed and lay down underneath the blanket. "Have you ever been in love?" Zelda asked softly. If Link hadn't known better, he would have thought her tone to be almost childlike.

He was silent for a moment, trying to think of how best to respond to the question. "I have," he answered and hugged himself protectively. "Have you?"

Zelda shook her head and turned to face him. "No," she answered, almost sadly. "It was... Never important." She studied his face for a long moment. "What is it like?"

Link blinked in surprise, not having expected her to ask such a question. And, truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question either. "Hard to explain," he said. "But..." he sighed in frustration, never having been one to discuss his feelings either past or present. "You feel happy around them, like nothing bad could ever happen. You would do anything for them to be happy and safe, even if it meant you wouldn't be, at least temporarily. The world stops when you look at them and you can't imagine life without them."

Zelda nodded and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "That sounds... nice," she decided and closed her eyes. Link listened as her breaths slowed and deepened, and eventually fell to sleep.

 _He had been injured in the battle with Argorok. Deep scratches covered his skin, and a nasty burn covered his sword arm. Midna had taken him back down to the surface, back to Lake Hylia, and he lay on the grass, trying to ignore the pain and to rest. He did not sleep though, for he feared if he slept, he wouldn't wake. And if he didn't wake, both realms would be doomed. He would have failed her..._

 _The battle had been a bad one. He had fallen from great heights, nearly broken his neck, and had narrowly avoided death itself. He tried to reach into his satchel, to find a potion, a fairy, anything, but it hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Midna emerged from his shadow. "I guess I have to do everything," she sighed dramatically, but her tone didn't hold quite the snark and the malice it had had when they first met in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. He thought she had a look of concern on her face, but it could have been a trick of the light. She went through his things, eventually finding a bottle with a fairy. She uncorked it, and let the being loose._

 _Link took in a sharp breath as the fairy healed him. He stayed down a moment longer before carefully sitting up, propping himself up on his elbows."Thank you," he said to her, and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He still had so far to go in order to save his realm, and even to save hers, especially to save hers._

 _"Come on then," she said. "We have work to do," she finished and retreated back into his shadow._


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Once again, he woke in a cold sweat, only this time he was not alone. Zelda, a concerned expression on her face, lay beside him and smoothed his hair back in an almost motherly fashion. He shut his eyes tightly and took several deep breaths, wishing she hadn't seen him in that state. "You were tossing and turning all night," she said softly. He had expected her tone to be annoyed, but it hadn't been. "And talking in your sleep."

"I'm sorry," Link opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what else to say. The nightmares had plagued him since Ganondorf's defeat, maybe even before, though then he didn't have time to process or deal with them. Some days, his battles were all he could think about, and with those thoughts came thoughts of Midna, who he could never see again.

"Don't apologize," Zelda said firmly, in the same voice Link had heard her use when commanding individuals, though somehow not as harsh. She was silent for a moment and pulled her hand away from his face. Link shook his head and turned to face her, not knowing exactly what to say. "I get them too," she said finally. "Though I'm sure not to the same extent."

Link just nodded and stood. He pulled off his nightclothes and changed into something more appropriate for the court. Despite the coronation only having been the day before, he and Zelda were still expected to attend council meetings that morning. At least he had gained a bit more respect from Tal after the wedding, and the other advisors had started to take his thoughts into consideration instead of shooting them down on the spot. He watched Itil enter the room and help Zelda into her favorite white and purple gown, embroidered with the Hylian crest. She had once tried to explain to Link what everything in it symbolized, but he had long forgotten.

The pair ate a light breakfast, something Link very much appreciated. He was tired of so much rich food, especially after the wedding and the coronation. he craved something simple, something from home. After eating, Zelda took Link's arm, and he escorted her to the council's chambers. "Others will be joining us today," she spoke as they walked. "It seemed fitting, as they were already here."

Link nodded and opened the door for her. Zelda stepped into the chamber and took her spot at the head of the table. Link sat at her side. Naturally, Itil and Tal had already arrived. He wondered how early they came to the meetings in order to always be the first ones there. A handful of lords Link recognized from the coronation arrived after a bit and sat on the opposite end of the table from Zelda, each greeting her with a slight bow and a polite, 'Your Grace.' Link smiled a bit when Ralis arrived. He bowed slightly to Zelda. "Your Grace," he said before turning to Link, smiling slightly. "Your Royal Highness."

Zelda stood and nodded at the Zora king in acknowledgment. "Your Majesty," she said politely before returning to her seat. Link had once asked why such reverence and titles were given to the Zora. Zelda had explained that the kingdom had existed before the formation of one, united Hyrule. Unlike the Gorons and Gerudo, who were conquered, the Zora had requested to join the kingdom, believing joining forces was the best course of action. As such, the royal family had permitted them to retain more titles and customs than the others.

"Now then," Zelda spoke, and all side conversations ceased. "We need to discuss the Gorons and the Gerudo," she continued, studying each member of the council carefully. "We have long since given up hope of reunited the Gerudo people with the kingdom. However, that does not mean we need to cease being civil to one another. Tensions are high, as you all know, and they must be alleviated as quickly as possible." A few of the lords rolled their eyes, and Link wondered if Zelda had only invited them out of politeness. Few seemed to want to be there. "Kikire was kind enough to extend an invitation to their sacred city, and I believe I should accept."

"But... Your Grace!" Tal said in outrage. Link had never seen the man's face more red, nor had he seen a more flustered expression. "Is that really the wisest course of action?" he questioned. "Have you forgotten their hatred of us since the defeat of Ganondorf?"

"I have not forgotten," Zelda said. "Which is why I will not be going alone."

"None of your guards may enter the city, Your Grace," one of the lords sneered. "Just who are you expecting to go with you and ensure your safety?"

"Itil will accompany me," the Queen said firmly. Her tone suggested there was no room for argument from any of the others. "Her family has protected the royal family for centuries. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be more than safe." She looked each attendee in the eye once more, daring someone, anyone to challenge her. Link, personally, did not like the idea. Itil had always unsettled him, though he wasn't quite sure why, and he had heard rumors that she dabbled in dark, shadow magic floating around the castle.

"And what of the Gorons?" Ralis asked. Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't know the Gorons well, but he knew them well enough to have gained the respect of their patriarch and their elders. He knew they would not respond well to anyone from the palace coming to tell them what to do, especially not in such a tense situation.

"It's clear we cannot let them separate as the Gerudo did," Zelda spoke and studied the map of Death Mountain on the table. "Such an action could endanger the people of Kakariko Village." Link wondered if she knew most of the residents of Kakariko Village had been killed in the Twilight Invasion. He did not bring it up, though, out of fear of being scolded by the advisors. "Link will travel to Death Mountain and meet with them," she said and turned to her husband. Link couldn't help but smile at the prospect. He would be able to leave the castle, maybe even to see old friends. "He knows their people better than any of us, and has earned their respect. There is no doubt in my mind he will bring them to their senses."

She turned away from Link to look at Ralis. "King Zora," she addressed him. "I ask that you stay in the capitol a bit longer, just until we return, and that you keep my peace in the kingdom."

"With all due respect, Your Grace," one of the lords said. "This _king_ is... is a child!" Link saw Zelda and Ralis's eyes flash, though he couldn't help but agree with the lord. Ralis couldn't have been older than twelve, and surely had no business running an entire kingdom on his own, unsupervised.

He had expected Zelda to speak, but Ralis did instead. "With all due respect, My Lord," his tone had a venom in it Link had never heard. "We Zora age much more slowly than you Hylians. I'm sure I will be able to handle things, though I am a young forty." The lord stammered out an apology before going silent once more.

"It's settled then," Zelda said. "We leave in a fortnight."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Zelda and the council had insisted Link travel with a member of the royal guard. Link had insisted he would be fine on his own. He had, after all, trekked the mountain numerous times on his own. Well... Not entirely on his own, he had had Midna. Eventually they had compromised, and one of the knights had sent his squire to escort the Hero.

Link didn't mind the squire too much. He was young, maybe in his early teens, though that seemed to be pushing it. Jos talked more than he did just about anything else, but he at least made for pleasant company, and kept Link's mind away from itself, away from the horrors he had endured, and away from thoughts of Midna.

"So you really went to the Zora temple under Lake Hylia?" Jos asked excitedly as they made their way through Hyrule Field, Link on Epona, and Jos on his smaller, but still strong, horse. Zelda had tried talking him into riding a white stallion, as was befitting of his new status, but he had refused. He and Epona had gone through far too much together. Link nodded and smiled slightly as they rode. "That's amazing!" Jos grinned and kept talking, more at Link than too him.

Eventually, they made their way to the gates of Kakariko Village and into the village proper. Link dismounted Epona near Eldin's spring. He gently rubbed her neck before taking his things. Jos followed his lead. "I've never been here," he commented as he looked around, a frown on his face. "All of the books said it would be... livelier."

"I'm sure it was before the invasion," Link commented and led him to Renado's sanctuary. Zelda had written to the shaman explaining the situation, and that he should expect Link and company. Link had wanted to write the letter himself. Though he had gotten much better with reading, though, writing was still a struggle for him. It certainly didn't help that all of the tutors criticized him for using the wrong hand.

The shaman, who had been sitting with his daughter Luda, stood to greet the pair. "Link," he smiled kindly. Link was grateful that Renado had not used his new title. The familiarity of the situation calmed him, though something about Renado had always calmed him. "It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Link said, smiling slightly. He thought he saw Luda smile shyly at Jos, but he doubted it.

"I hope your journey went well," the shaman gestured for Link and Jos to sit, which they did gratefully. "The Princess, excuse me, the Queen, said you were to head for Death Mountain?"

"We are," Link nodded. He sincerely hoped that the Gorons' hatred of the kingdom did not extend to all humans and Hylians, as it once had. Scaling Death Mountain the first time had been hellish, and not an experience he wished to repeat, though he seriously doubted the Goron elders would allow him to be attacked, especially after he freed their patriarch.

"Well there is no sense in traveling any further today than you already have," Renado said firmly. "Come," he stood, motioning for Link and Jos to follow. Link stood and stayed close to the shaman, turning slightly when he realized Jos had not yet joined them. He rolled his eyes when he saw the young squire smiling and chatting with Renado's daughter.

"Jos," Link said firmly. The boy jumped in surprise and quickly stood, apologizing profusely as he joined Link and Renado.

The shaman led them to the inn that had once housed the injured Zora prince, along with Ordon's children. "You will be far more comfortable here than on the floor of the sanctuary," he said to the pair. "Do try and rest up," he added. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Link thanked the man and led Jos into the inn. He glanced out of the window of the upper floor and out to Kakariko Village. Some of the buildings at least had been repaired, if only slightly. He hoped people would eventually settle there once more. It was a decent place in a decent location with a decent climate. It was truly a shame what had happened.

He removed his sword and shield, took off his boots, and lay on his bed, still mostly clothed. It had taken a few days longer than he had anticipated to arrive at the village, and he was grateful to be sleeping on a bed instead of on the ground in full armor. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep, restful sleep, one without fear of being attacked in the middle of the night.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 _He had made his way through the Goron Mines, but he knew he would still have to fight the Goron patriarch, Darbus, who had been possessed by the dark magic contained in the Fused Shadow Midna was so desperate to find. He hesitated in front of the door, not knowing what to expect behind it._

 _"What are you waiting for?" Midna asked impatiently. He wanted to snap at her, to remind her he hadn't agreed to any of this. Link was a man of few fears, something that had gotten him into quite some bits of trouble back at home. Rusl had even snapped at him that he wasn't immortal. Still, he had never been a fan of fire, and the Goron Mines had been covered in it._

 _He took a deep breath, pulled the key shards from his satchel, assembled them, and unlocked the door._

 _The room was dark, dark enough to thoroughly unsettle the Hero. He approached the center of the room, the center of the room where Darbus stood in chains. He was large, much larger than Link had anticipated, and certainly larger than any Goron he had seen on Death Mountain. Link jumped back when he saw the gem on the Goron's forehead ignite, followed by the rest of his body. The being thrashed around, freeing itself from its chains._

 _Link drew his bow, and waited for his moment to strike._

The next morning, Link woke and sat up. He smiled slightly when he saw the young squire was already up and ready to go. "Good morning," Jos greeted politely and anxiously at the same time. "Should I help you with your armor, sir? Your Grace? Your Majesty?" Link smiled a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Just Link," the Hero corrected and pulled on his shirt, chain mail, and Hero's Tunic. It felt good to wear the familiar clothing again. Zelda had sent it to the royal tailor for mending and cleaning for the occasion, and Link couldn't help but marvel at how new it seemed, newer even than when he had received it from the light spirit Faron. He donned his green hat and brown boots and strapped on his weapons. In the weeks since the battle with Ganondorf, he had forgotten how heavy everything was.

Jos chatted excitedly as they ate a light breakfast before making their way through the village, headed for Death Mountain. "Is it true you really climbed up here even when they didn't want you to?" he asked.

"It's true," Link nodded and focused on the road ahead. A few months ago, he was certain he could scale the mountain before nightfall. Out of practice and with company, though, he was unsure. "You need to watch your footing," he warned the squire, who stared in marvel at the path before them. "As long as we stay on the path, we should be up there in no time." He had missed the days where Goron sentries would stand watch at each ledge. After Link had earned their respect, they had been more than happy to assist him up to the mountain. This time, however, they would have to climb.

He had forgotten how hot it was near the volcano, especially paired with his heavy attire and the physical exertion required to climb. Even Jos, usually talkative, had gone silent, completely focused on what he was doing and on the way ahead. Finally, they reached the base of the volcano itself, and sat to catch their breath. "Sir Joggo won't believe I did that," Jos commented, breathing heavily. Link had to admit he was impressed with the squire. He had only lost his footing a few times, and had never fallen. Link's first few trips up the mountain hadn't been nearly as successful.

As they scaled further up the mountain, Link was relieved to see some of the sentries standing outside. "Hey! Brother!" a Goron shouted and motioned for them to approach. Link smiled at the familiar greeting and led Jos to the being. "What brings you here?"

"A meeting with the elders," Link answered. He hoped they had been warned of his visit, and more importantly the reason for his visit, though he wondered if things would go over more smoothly if he appeared to be just checking in on former friends, on those he liked and respected.

The Goron nodded. "Of course. They've been waiting for you. Need a lift up?"

"Please," Link nodded gratefully. He wasn't entirely certain he would make it the rest of the way to the chamber without some assistance from the Goron people.

"Hop right on, Brother!" the Goron rolled up and launched Link and Jos higher on the mountainside.

It was nightfall before they made it all the way up. "Is that a hot spring?" Jos asked excitedly and looked over the side of the mountain.

"It is," Link nodded and led him down to it, figuring the warm water would do well for their sore muscles. Link removed his armor and tunic and soaked in the water, staring up at the looming volcano above. He knew they could make it in a short amount of time, but he doubted the elders would respond well to them intruding at such a late hour. "We'll camp here tonight," he said to Jos before studying the spring. It was less populated than he had usually seen it, but still relatively crowded.

He smiled a bit when he saw Jos sit a bit away from him, happily chatting with one of the Gorons, glad to see that the squire was able to make friends and acquaintances so easily. Link sincerely hoped that charm would last for the boy, it was a skill he would need later in life. With his sore muscles soothed and his mind more relaxed than it had been in days, if not weeks, Link lay on the ground, staring at the sky above. They had brought tents, but he had found them to bulky and not worth setting up and tearing down.

Besides, the night sky reminded him of his former companion, and though he knew he could never see her again, he found comfort in her memory.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Link woke with the sun, early in the morning. He rolled his eyes when he saw Jos, still sound asleep by the spring, and decided to let the boy sleep a bit longer while he got ready for the day. He washed his hair in the hot spring and scrubbed off some of the dust from the mountain before changing back into his armor. He couldn't help but be reminded of his time adventuring through Hyrule, though it felt more of a life-or-death mission back then than it had adventuring. Sometimes he missed the days of living in the fields, wandering from place to place across Hyrule, alongside Midna. It had been so very different from life at Hyrule Castle. After a bit, he woke the young squire.

"Five more minutes," Jos grumbled, but woke all the same. When he was done getting ready for the meeting with the Goron Elders, the pair began to scale the remainder of Death Mountain. Link smiled a bit when he noticed Jos was being silent for once. The climb was tricky, and he was glad to see the squire paying attention.

Link took a deep breath as he stared at the entrance to the Elders' Chamber. "Should I announce you?" Jos asked in a tone nothing short of formal. Link just shook his head, knowing that definitely would not have gone over well with the Gorons. He needed to meet them as Link, the Hero of Twilight, not Link, Consort to the Queen. They would respect him for his achievements, not his title.

He led Jos into the chamber, daring not go much further than a few feet from the entrance. He glanced at the ring where he had wrestled with Gor Coron in order to gain entry to the Goron Mines. The Goron Patriarch, Darbus, stood in the center of the room, seeming more intimidating than Link had remembered him to be. Granted, relations had not been nearly as tense in those times, not when they needed each other so desperately in order to free Hyrule from the Twilit Usurper and Ganondorf. Gor Coron stood immediately to his right, with Gor Liggs at his side. Gor Amoto and Gor Ebizo stood to the left.

Jos nervously glanced at Link, who approached when instructed to so by Darbus. It was Gor Coron, however, who greeted him. "Link," he said pleasantly, though Link had never heard him use a tone that was less than pleasant. "I am pleased to see you made it up the mountain safely."

"As am I, " Gor Liggs spoke. "It is good to see a friendly face again." Link smiled slightly, more than a bit relieved that things seemed to have started off well. He hoped the elders would be able to resolve things on their own, with little input from himself, but he also knew Darbus was stubborn. Once the patriarch had made up his mind, it was damn near impossible to change.

"As you know, we wish to separate from the Kingdom of Hyrule," Darbus spoke, his voice carrying and echoing through the chamber. "The Princess, now Queen, as you know, surrendered the kingdom to Zant. Had we fought, we would have defeated him."

"You wouldn't have," Link spoke, though he knew it would offend them. Darbus crossed his arms and stared at the Hero expectantly, as if to challenge him. "Zant was a madman," Link continued. "It was only with help from a Twili being that I was able to defeat him. With the support of the Twili beings, and backed by Ganondorf's power, we didn't stand a chance without weakening him first."

"He speaks wisely," Gor Amoto said to Darbus.

"He says we couldn't have defeated Zant on our own," Darbus said. "Yet this small Hylian child did just that." Link sighed in frustration, letting his careful guard down slightly. He hadn't been alone, he had had help from Midna, and help from all of the items he had earned from the temples he had needed to fight his way through, and he would have surely fallen at the hands of Ganondorf had it not been for Zelda and her Light Arrows.

"He did come all this way," Gor Ebizo said. "Surely we can at least hear him out?"

"There is no need to," Darbus shook his head. "We will continue supplying to Kakariko Village, as have we always, but our allegiance to the Kingdom of Hyrule must come to an end. We need to be able to trust our leaders, to trust that they can defend us, and that is something we cannot do anymore."

Link took a long, deep breath, trying to calm himself. He wasn't made to be a diplomat, he was meant to be a warrior, to fight, to protect, to defend, not to seek peace and agreements. He thought, not for the first time, that Zelda had put far, far too much faith in him, entrusted him to do too much. "Come," he said to Jos, defeat in his voice, and led the squire back down the mountain.

"The Queen won't be happy," Jos sighed as he carefully climbed down. Link said nothing in response, focusing only on what he was doing, trying to clear his mind of the conversation that had just occurred. He couldn't fight anymore, there was nothing more to fight, he couldn't act as a diplomat when he had no clue what to do or how to do it or what to say and when to say it. He knew it would be ugly if the separation did occur, that Zelda's advisors would insist on severe actions being taken. "What now?" Jos asked when they had reached the halfway point and set up camp for the night.

"I don't know," Link sighed and stared up at the sun setting in the sky, Rusl's words still haunting him. _'They say it is the only time our world connects with theirs, the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.'_ He lay down, wondering if Midna held any lingering results, even wondering if Zelda did.

He knew he held his fair share of them.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The journey down Death Mountain had gone much more smoothly than the journey up, though Link had had to coach Jos down a few trickier climbs. They had made good time, though, and despite Renado's offer, chose not to wait out the remainder of the afternoon and night in Kakariko Village. They gathered their horses and headed out into Hyrule Field.

They rode in silence for a time, something Link did not mind in the slightest. He enjoyed hearing the rustling of the grass and leaves, the birds calling from high in the air, peaceful sounds, unlike the echoes and creaks in Hyrule Castle. He took a shaky breath and led Epona to the Bridge of Eldin. While on his quest, he had gone out of his way to avoid the bridge, even after he and Midna had repaired it. It did nothing but remind him of the first battle he had fought against King Bulblin, where he had nearly fallen to his death.

"I can't believe they were actually able to fix this," Jos commented as he rode alongside Link, carrying the royal banner. Link had wanted to be inconspicuous, but the nobles had assured him no one would dare to harm those riding under the protection of the Queen. Link breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the end of the bridge, and continued northward toward the Lanayru Province.

They rode in peace for a time, until they encountered a female traveler, appearing injured. Jos had noticed as well, and had carefully adjusted the banner before dismounting. Link followed suit and approached the woman, leaving his sword with Epona, so as to appear non-threatening. "Are you all right?" he asked, once they were in speaking distance. The woman jumped in surprise. Link studied her carefully, noting her dark skin and flaming hair, wondering why a Gerudo would be so very far from home, and frowned when he noticed the bow on her back.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Just got sprained. Be careful," she warned. "Monsters up ahead." Link frowned deeply at that. Most of the monsters had disappeared after he had defeated Ganondorf. Those that hadn't had retreated into hiding, or lived peacefully among the citizens of Hyrule.

"Where are you headed?" Jos asked. "We could escort you there. The roads aren't safe for a woman traveling alone." Link turned to face him, wondering if the boy knew the Gerudo were a group of warriors. Still, if they were to escort her, they could find out why she was in the Lanayru Province instead of the Gerudo Village.

"Thank you," the woman said, Link was relieved that she had not been offended by Jos's comment. "I'll be fine though. I've gone this way before." Link started to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him. "You two should carry on your way."

Link, despite his instincts to help the woman, decided to heed her wishes, and re-mounted Epona, motioning for Jos to re-mount his horse as well. The boy hesitated, but followed the Hero's lead. He led Epona at a walk, not wanting to go much faster, not with the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was off. He could have sworn he had seen the woman look him over while they were talking. He wouldn't have normally found that odd, but her eyes had lingered just above his tunic, where his mail shirt showed through. "Come," he said to Jos, who rode at his side.

They had only traveled a few feet, maybe a few yards, when Link heard the familiar _thwump_ of a bowstring being released. Jos had heard it to, Link assumed, based on the look the squire gave him. "Run!' he shouted, and the two pushed their horses harder, pushing them to run. The arrow flew past Jos's head, landing in a nearby tree. Link glanced back and swore when he saw the presumably injured woman aiming directly at him. He pulled Epona back behind Jos's mount to protect the boy and reached for his own bow, though he wasn't quick enough.

Everything seemed to have happened in slow-motion. He had reached for his bow. He had heard another _thwump,_ and he hadn't had time to dodge the attack, not if he wanted to keep the young squire safe. He cried out as the arrow pierced his leg. He lost his balance on Epona, and the ground came closer and closer until everything faded to black.

 _Link had slept late into the morning, though that was normal for the boy. His mother had always encouraged him to sleep in while he could, that he wouldn't be able to when he was a grown man with responsibilities. He stretched and frowned when he did not hear the familiar sounds of his home, of his mother shuffling about the floor below, cleaning and preparing the meals for the day. Frowning, he climbed down his ladder and searched for her._

 _He found it odd that she was still asleep. For as long as he could remember, his mother had always been an early riser, something she had even bragged to him about. "Mom?" he frowned and shook her shoulder, trying to stay calm when she did not move. "Mom, it's morning," he said, his voice rising in pitch against his will, but she still did not move._

 _He remembered what she had always told him, that if something were wrong he was to run to Rusl's house and tell him what was going on, what was happening. He sprinted as fast as his young legs would carry him. A few of the villagers had tried to stop him, but he ignored them. He needed to find Rusl. Rusl would make everything better, would make his mother wake up._

 _"Link?" Uli frowned when she opened the door and saw the boy. "What's wrong?"_

 _"She won't wake up," Link cried, though he did not wish to. "Rusl needs to wake her up." Uli looked down at him, pity in her eyes. She took the boy's hand and led him inside the house that was to become his new home._


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Everything hurt, not in the achy way, but in a deep, throbbing way that went down to his bones. He had been in and out of consciousness, remembering only a few things here and there: Jos, covered in blood, waking up to an awful stinging sensation in a camp near the castle, the young squire insisting they were both going to be fine... He hadn't realized how close to each other's age they really were. Jos had seemed so young, but Link was only four, maybe five, years older.

With the pain and the injuries, came a strong fever, and with the fever, twisted, vivid dreams, no, nightmares was more accurate. He dreamed of the fall of Hyrule at the hands of Ganon. He dreamed of the Twilight Realm, completely destroyed and barren. He dreamed of Midna, dying from exposure to the Light Spirit, Lanayru. He dreamed of failing them, of failing all of them.

He remembered waking in a soft bed, not the cold, hard ground, and he remembered hearing scattered voices. "Past the worst of it," he heard one say. "Needs a doctor to remove the arrow, though." The voices seemed familiar, but he couldn't place from where, and his head hurt enough without trying to strain and think about where he might have heard them before.

"Needs a shaman," he thought he heard another voice say. "Don't tell the Queen," he heard the voice say in a much more serious tone. "She doesn't need the extra stress, given her condition." Link tried to think of where he had heard the voices before, but just as he thought he was getting somewhere, unconsciousness took him once more.

He woke with his head much clearer than it had been for days, or maybe weeks. He wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since they had left Kakariko Village. He could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened, though. There had been a traveler, she had been hurt, and then he had woken in a tent, next to Jos who had been covered in blood that wasn't the squire's own...

"Link?" he heard a voice, a female voice ask. For a short moment, he thought it was Midna, that she had returned, that she was back, and that everything was going to be all right. But the voice was all wrong to belong to the Twilight Princess. It was too authoritative, too proper. He turned and saw Zelda, sitting in a chair by his bedside, working on some figure with her hands, and tried to ignore the throbbing pain that came with the motion. He was able to better localize where everything was coming from, though: his head, his leg, his chest, and his arm. He glanced down and felt sick when he saw the arrow sticking out of his upper thigh, a bandage tightly wrapped around it. At least they had been smart enough to leave it while he healed. "It isn't as bad as it looks," she said, and took his hand.

He nodded, and shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. Every small motion hurt more than the last. "Jos?" he asked, his voice hoarse from under-use. He needed to know the squire was okay, that he wasn't hurt getting Link back to the castle. Goddesses there had been so much blood...

"Is fine," Zelda assured. In a clear mind, Link would have doubted her, would have assumed she was lying to keep him calm. But her tone was sincere, and he doubted she would lie to him in this state. "Shaken, but fine." Link nodded again, despite the pain the agitation caused. "I've spoken with his knight. He's agreed to let Jos squire for you permanently instead," Zelda spoke after a moment. "He did save your life, after all." Link took a shaky breath and stared at the ceiling, wondering if that meant he would be allowed to train again, maybe even to fight again.

"Epona?" Link carefully turned to face Zelda once more, looking into her eyes, thinking just for a moment he saw concern in them.

"Also fine," Zelda assured. "I'll never know how he managed to get all of you back safely, that's for sure." Link breathed a sigh of relief, and took several deep, even breaths. He glanced down at the arrow once more. "We've sent for Renado to look at it," she squeezed his hand, though Link wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to comfort him or herself. "I don't trust Dr. Borville to remove it." He was glad she had enough sense to realize that the Castle Town doctor was a fraud at best, a criminal and a murderer at worst. "Are you in pain?" she asked when he turned to face her again. "We've been giving you potions to ease it, and to help with sleep."

"I'm fine," Link tried to insist, but cried out when Zelda accidentally touched his injured arm. He sighed and watched as she crossed the room, returning to her seat with a red potion. He reluctantly drank it, willing to do anything to make the pain go away. She sighed and gently pushed his hair away from his face, a gesture that confused the Hero. She had seemed so cold before, but her worried state made her seem infinitely more human. He thought there was something else different about her, but he couldn't quite place what.

Just as he thought he was getting close, sleep took him once more.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _He had been working in the stable at Ordon Ranch, caring for the goats. Ilia had insisted she join him, though she had done significantly more watching than she had helping. He didn't blame her, though. After all, she wasn't getting paid for the work like he was. It was dirty work, but he didn't mind it, especially since it helped the day pass by faster. "You're so good with them," she commented and stood beside him. He smiled slightly and finished his work before turning to face her. "You do this every day?" Link nodded and sat up on the railing for one of the stalls. Ilia sat beside him. "You won't do this forever, though," she said knowingly. "You'd get too bored. Knowing you, you'll try to save the world all on your own."_

 _Link rolled his eyes and smiled at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. They had known each other since childhood, yet it seemed they could never get bored of one another. They had always been close, closer than any of the other children in the village, though they were hardly children at sixteen and fifteen. "What?" she asked, returning the smile._

 _"Nothing," he replied and kissed her._

He woke gradually, with the sun for once, glad that the potion Zelda had given him had not caused nightmares like some of the others had. He carefully propped himself up using his good arm, and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Though he had not moved far, he had still agitated his injuries, and was struggling to catch his breath.

"Careful," Itil said and helped prop him up. "You should not be moving." Link frowned and glanced around the room, wondering where Zelda had gone. "She'll return shortly," the white-haired woman said. "Even Queens need their rest." He nodded and glanced around the room, his head finally clear enough to gather his bearings. He was not in the room he shared with Zelda, no, he was in a smaller room nearer to the entry to the castle. It made sense, he thought. They surely would have wanted him lying down as soon as they could get him lying down. He couldn't even remember being brought back inside.

What seemed like hours, though he knew it could have only been minutes, passed before Zelda stepped into the room. "Your Grace," Itil stood and curtsied slightly before exiting the room. Zelda smiled slightly when she saw Link awake, and sat at his side once more. Link studied her face, frowning when he saw the hints of exhaustion mixed with concern.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," she said and took his hand in hers. "Are you feeling well?"

Link nodded, though he was still confused by her change in demeanor, wondering if it had had something to do with his injuries, her travels, or both. Zelda was silent a long moment before speaking again. "I feared you were dead when I saw you," she said, looking into his eyes. "If not dead, dying."

"And wouldn't that have been bad for bringing peace to your kingdom?" Link laughed dryly before realizing he had spoken the words aloud.

Zelda sighed deeply and stared down at their hands. "This wasn't fair to you. I apologize for that." Link rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, studying the intricate patterns painted onto it. They were silent a moment longer. "And I apologize for being so cold toward you, so harsh and critical," she added. "I know this is all new to you." Link just nodded again. He wanted to ask her again why she had chosen him instead of some high-born lord or princeling, but they had fought too many times over that. They had already been wed, and nothing could change that. "I've seen how miserable you've been here. I had hoped sending you to speak with the Gorons would bring some happiness for you." She shut her eyes tightly.

"You didn't know this would happen," Link finally spoke once more. He knew the look on her face, he had seen it on Midna's far too often. He wondered if all royalty blamed themselves for everything that went wrong in the lives of others. He glanced back down at the arrow shaft sticking out from his leg. In his sleep, someone had stabilized his bad leg so that it couldn't easily been moved. He studied her a long moment, still trying to figure out what seemed different about her from the nearly two months they had been apart.

"They aren't bad people," Zelda said, her eyes meeting Link's once more. "Really, they aren't. Everyone I spoke with in their sacred city was wonderful... It's just that..."

"I killed their king," Link sighed. Months had passed since that battle, and yet it still haunted him as if it had happened the day before.

"Most did not even support him," Zelda sighed deeply and ran her thumb along the back of Link's hand before tracing the Triforce marking on the back of it. "But enough of them did, including their chief. I never would have imagined they would have done something like this, though, let alone to attack you when your back was turned..." He frowned, wondering how she would have known that. "Jos informed me of everything that happened," she explained upon seeing the look on his face. "Oddly enough, Kirike had even commanded them to leave you be." Link just nodded again, knowing full and well that words, even words from a ruler, could mean nothing to some people. "It's amazing how advanced they are. I've learned so much from them already, and could keep learning more and more from them."

"Zelda?" Link asked, looking into her eyes once more, studying them, trying to figure out what it was she had been dancing around telling him, what she had been putting off. She abruptly stopped speaking and returned his gaze. He couldn't help but think she seemed a bit afraid, even. They were silent a long moment, their eyes trading words their mouths couldn't say.

"Link," she said softly, looking down at their hands once more. She took his hand and guided it to her stomach. "The Goddesses have smiled upon us," she smiled slightly. Link blinked and frowned in confusion before realizing the meaning of her words, trying to piece them together. They had only been married a few short months, had only started learning to like one another, by no means love one another. They had been together, as was expected of them, but he hadn't thought anything would happen so quickly. "Link?" she asked, looking into his eyes once more.

He smiled slightly at the thought of the future, of holding his child in his arms. He remembered the look on Uli's face when she had held Colin for the first time, the look of pride on Rusl's. But they had been wed out of love, not out of convenience and necessity for the stability of a kingdom. Still, he knew he would come to love the child, his child, even if he wasn't sure he could love its mother.

"Rest," Zelda said to him, moving her hand from his and pushing the hair out of his face once more. "Renado will be here any day now to treat you." Link nodded and carefully lay back down, closing his eyes, and praying for a restful sleep.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _Finally, he had regained his human form. Navigating the Lost Woods, chasing the Skull Kid, had been hell on earth, especially in the wolf form he had grown to hate so much. He sheathed his sword and stared at his hands, flexing and moving his fingers just because he could. When Zant had lodged the dark crystal into his head, he had feared he would remain a wolf forever. He saw Midna smile from the corner of his eye, but noticed she stayed a distance away from the Sword of Evil's Bane._

 _"Aw," she said with a toothy grin. "I almost preferred you as a wolf." Link rolled his eyes and turned to face her. He had been so, so close to losing her forever, but Zelda had sacrificed herself to save the Twili being, something he would be eternally grateful for. He had only known the imp a few short months, but already he could not imagine a life, or a future, without her. She had been so harsh at first, but he knew now that harshness was determination to save her people. "Come on," she said, moving back toward his shadow. "We have the Mirror of Twilight to find."_

The fever had returned with a vengeance. The Hero had floated in and out of consciousness, and when awake was only in a foggy mental state at best. He had thought Jos had come to see him, but he wasn't quite sure. He wasn't quite sure of anything that had happened the past several days, or hours, he wasn't sure which. Renado had finally come, or at least Link thought he had, and removed the arrow. He remembered lying in Lanayru's spring, hearing the shaman pray to the Spirits of Light and to the Goddesses. He remembered the blood that marred the crystal clear water of the spring, his blood, and he remembered the sharp, stabbing pain he had felt when Renado had removed the arrow and found the arrowhead, luckily not lodged in his bones. He remembered feeling sick and lightheaded, and he remembered waking back up in Hyrule Castle.

The guards that had been stationed outside his doors had ran into the room numerous times, stating that they had heard him crying out in his sleep. For days he had been a prisoner of his own mind, sometimes a monster far worse than anything he had ever faced. Scenarios of 'what-ifs' kept running through his head. More than once, he had dreamed that he had defeated Ganondorf, only to look down and see Ganondorf's sword through his chest, blood staining his green tunic bright red. He dreamed of being too late in bringing Midna, lucky to be alive, to Princess Zelda at Hyrule Castle, and of watching her die a slow, painful death.

He had one vivid memory, so vivid it must have been true, of Itil standing over him, checking his wound. He remembered her whispering strange things, words he did not understand, and he thought he saw a slight glow coming from her hand, covering the arrow wound. His first thought had been magic, but he knew magic did not exist in their realm, that it hadn't for a long time. He knew the stories of the Ancient Hero, who had allegedly been blessed with magical gifts from the Golden Goddesses to aid in his quest to defeat the evil beast Ganon, but that had been centuries ago. The magic users had all died out, and the Sheikah, who he knew to be ancestors of powerful magic users, were all but extinct. He doubted those still living would be able to use such gifts.

He had slept for what had seemed an eternity before waking to Jos at his side. The boy looked drained, stressed, and Link couldn't help but think he saw a hint of guilt on his features. "Morning, Sir," he said. "Your Royal Majesty," he corrected himself.

"Just Link," the Hero said weakly. His mouth was dry and his voice hoarse. He was not entirely sure he'd spoken at all since the conversation he had had with Zelda, and even that was foggy in his mind.

"Of course," Jos nodded. "Forgive me." He sighed and glanced down at Link's leg. The Hero had been under several blankets, complaining of being cold, but had kicked all of them off in the middle of the night during a particularly bad dream. "I'm glad you're awake," he added. Link sighed, wondering why the squire, usually so talkative, seemed so down and quiet.

"What's wrong?" Link sighed, looking up at the boy.

"She shot you," Jos said, his voice shaking slightly. "It all happened so quickly. I didn't know what to do, but I knew she would have done it again, she had the range, and I..."

"You killed her," Link sighed deeply, knowing all too well the mixed emotions that came with such an action. Jos just nodded and stared down at the floor. "They never tell you how difficult it is when you're training, do they?" Link asked. Jos just shook his head. He did not know what to say to the boy, and he doubted anything he would say would be of any comfort. Nothing prepared you for ending a life, even if it was one as corrupted and evil as Ganondorf's had been. He knew the situations were not entirely the same, but he knew Jos had had little time to make a decision that would get everyone out of a bad situation with their lives.

They sat in silence, though it was not an uncomfortable one. Rather, it was a silence filled with remorse, with memories of the past and of past actions, a contemplative silence. "Jos?" Link asked after a time had passed. Jos took a deep, shaky breath and looked over at the Hero. "You are the bravest squire I have ever met." Jos smiled at that, and Link slept with the knowledge that at least he could do something to help the one who had saved his life.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

He slowly woke to see Renado sitting at his bedside, the kindly man smiling down at the Hero. "You're awake," he smiled. Link nodded, glad to feel that the pain in his head had finally subsided, that his thoughts had become slightly less muddled. "You scared us," the shaman commented and changed the bandage on Link's leg. "You were out for a few days."

Link gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling, trying to keep his mind off of his leg, and the pain that had come with agitating it. He still felt clammy, though not nearly as bad as he had a few days prior. Though if he had really slept as long as Renado said he had, there was no doubt in Link's mind he had needed it.

The shaman was silent as he worked on cleaning the wound and re-bandaging it, completely focused on what he was doing. Link had long admired the man's patience and attention to detail, and admired Renado tenfold for attending to him when he had a village to rebuild. "We need to discuss your sword arm," the man sighed and looked at Link, who felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, wondering why they would need to discuss that. "When you were hit with the arrow," Renado began. "You fell off Epona, yes?" Link nodded, frowning in confusion. He knew the fall had caused several broken ribs, sprains, and a broken arm, though his thoughts had been to cloudy to realize which one. "You fell directly onto your left arm," Renado sighed deeply.

Link nodded slowly and stared down at it. The shaman had straightened his arm, and immobilized it, something Link had had to do many times on his quest to save the realms. He had always had fairies and Midna's magic to help him heal quickly, though, and he knew only few people were able to catch a fairy. "The bone was fractured in three places," Renado said. "Shattered in a few more. According to Jos, you landed directly onto rock." Link was silent and nodded once more. "It's very possible you may have to relearn how to use your sword properly," the shaman sighed. "Especially given the severity of the injuries you've sustained."

"But I can still use my sword?" Link asked, desperation in his tone. As a boy, nothing had excited him more than the prospect of learning to wield a sword, of Rusl teaching him how to. As a man, though sometimes he wondered if he could still be classified as such, especially since he was still in his late teenage years, it had become his lifeline. He had depended on the Ordon Sword and Master Sword for survival. After the defeat of Ganondorf and returning the Master Sword, he had relied on the familiarity of training, of memories of learning under Rusl, to keep him sane in the castle.

"I am hopeful of that, yes," Renado nodded. "You must be patient, though, and not try too much too soon. We do not know yet if any damage is permanent."

Link was silent for a long moment, reflecting on what the man had said, and hoping beyond hope that everything would be okay. "Is it true?" he asked after a moment, only to be met with a confused expression. "Zelda, she told me she was with child,' Link elaborated. "But... I'm not sure if it really happened, or if it was a fevered dream." If it had been a dream, that meant he still had time to learn to get to know Zelda a bit better, that they could discuss their plans for the future. If it had been true, he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do. He had been a good adoptive older brother to Colin, Rusl and Uli had told him so, but he knew the relationship between siblings and the relationship between parents and children were two very different things, and he had never had a real father to show him what to do. His situation had been unique. Rusl had raised him from the age of five onward, but it had always been more of a mentor relationship than one of a parent-child relationship.

Renado smiled slightly. "It's true," he said, and Link wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified, maybe both. "Get well for your child, Link," the shaman took the Hero's good hand in his. "He or she is going to need you."

 _"Good," Midna said, appearing out of Link's shadow once they had left the group. "Now that she's got her memory back, we can focus back on getting the mirror shards." Link nodded, but hadn't really been listening to what she was saying. He was glad Ilia had gotten her memories back, truly he was, but something seemed different. When they were younger, before they had all gotten wrapped up in this mess, he had wanted to do nothing but be around her, to know everything about her. Lately he had just wanted to get away._

 _"Are you listening?" Midna questioned, crossing her arms. Link jumped in surprise and turned to face her. "Oh," she smirked, showing her long, pointy teeth. "I see." Link shot her a confused expression. They had gone into an alleyway, one where it was doubtful anyone would see the Twili being, but he didn't want someone to walk by and think him mad for talking to nothing."Trouble with love?"_

 _"Shut up," Link rolled his eyes and pulled out his map, trying to figure out their net move. He hated how she could read him so easily, though he was certain she felt the same about him. They had spent nearly a year together, always at each other's side. It would have been impossible not to know how the other was feeling, especially not when they were dependent on one another._

 _"Come on, then," Midna said. "Worry about her later. "We have a floating city to get to." He nodded and pocketed his map, watching as Midna retreated back into his shadow. He left Castle Town and headed into Hyrule Field, though his mind was still more focused on what had just occurred than on the task at hand._

 _He wondered if things could ever be the same, once all of this was over. He doubted it, though. Too much had happened, too much still had yet to happen. Things were never going to be the same again._


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Careful," Renado warned and helped Link into a sitting position. The Hero had been bedridden for days, maybe weeks, and the shaman had finally agreed to let him attempt to walk, even if it was just across the room or down the corridor. "You're sure about this?" the shaman asked, looking Link in the eye.

"I'm sure," Link nodded. He wasn't worried about his leg, not since the arrow was gone and the worst of the fever and infection had left him. He was more worried about his sword arm, which still had not entirely healed. Carefully, he got out of bed, favoring his good leg, and leaned heavily on Renado to support his bad one. The motion made his head rush, and he felt dizzy, leading him to promptly sit back down.

"Don't be discouraged," Renado said. "You've been in bed a long time. It's natural to feel a bit odd upon rising." Link sighed and nodded again, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Even the wound he'd sustained when fighting Ganondorf hadn't been as bad as this, though that wound had been significantly larger. "Again," the shaman said and helped Link back to his feet.

Link stood still for a time, wobbling slightly as he tried to catch his balance, something that had once been such an easy task. He jumped slightly when the door opened, swearing under his breath. "Forgive me, Your Royal Majesty," Itil bowed her head for a moment before glancing back over at the pair, frowning slightly. "Is it safe for him to be moving like that?"

"I believe so," Renado nodded, and the Hero was glad for once to have someone on his side, looking out for him, standing up for him, as opposed to focusing only on the good of the people as a whole. "We were hoping to walk him down the hallway and back."

Itil nodded and looked Link over. "Try and stay safe," she said, addressing him directly. "Her Grace would like to speak with you some time today." The woman had always unsettled Link, though he was not quite sure why, though he was sure that the woman's red eyes did not help matters. "Should I tell her the afternoon would be best?"

"Sure," Link sighed, finding it odd that Zelda would come to visit on his terms rather than on her own. Itil nodded and left the room to relay the information. "Thank you again for coming," he said to Renado, once Itil was out of earshot.

"My pleasure," Renado replied and helped the Hero take careful, cautious steps across the room and to the door. "When I saw the state you were in, though, I doubted even I could help," he commented and opened the door, still supporting Link.

The Hero blinked and glanced around the hall, still trying to figure out where exactly in the castle he was. He glanced out the window and into the gardens where he had fought King Bulblin, where he had nearly died by means of an ax through his head. Goddesses he was grateful the creature had moved so slowly, or he had no doubt in his mind he would be dead and Hyrule would have fallen.

"Are you all right?" Renado asked. Link just nodded and tried to stay focused on walking down the corridor instead of all of the horrors that had happened there. "I hope to return to Kakariko in a few days," the shaman commented as he helped the younger man walk. "Of course, I will come to check in fairly regularly."

"You don't have to do that," Link said, worrying that he had already put the man through enough, between seeking him out to heal Prince, now King, Ralis, staying with him on his way to Death Mountain, and now this.

"I don't mind," Renado assured. "It is good to see a friendly face from time to time," he smiled kindly. They had reached the end of the shorter side of the corridor and turned back to return to Link's chambers. "And someone needs to relay how you're fairing to the people back in Ordon." Link smiled slightly at the mention of his home. He hoped everyone was doing well, that they were adjusting back to their normal lives.

Link carefully sat back on his bed, feeling more exhausted than he felt he should have for such a short walk. "You will be strong again in time," Renado said. "But for now, rest." Link watched as he headed for the door to the room. "May the Goddesses and Spirits of Light bless you and keep you," the shaman smiled kindly before leaving Link alone once more.

He had managed to sleep a few hours before Zelda came to see him. "You look well," she said, a slight smile upon her face. Link couldn't help but think she seemed tired, more tired than he had seen her in a long time, since they had first met in the Twilight Realm even.

"I am," Link assured.

"Good," Zelda smiled and took his good hand in hers, as she always did. It had always bothered Link that her hands were soft, always soft and warm. Ilia had always had rough hands, calloused from hard work. Midna's had been cold, but not in an off-putting way. "When the fever returned, I feared you wouldn't make it."

"Honestly I don't remember much of it," Link admitted. Everything had been such a blur during that time.

"Itil said you walked today," Zelda smiled at him. Link nodded, though did not return the smile. He did not feel it was something to be proud of. He had only gone a few yards when just a few short weeks ago he had been able to travel miles without resting. "I'm glad to see you're doing better," she said before falling silent for a time. "I had thought maybe we should send for your family?" she asked. "Tell them the news?"

Link genuinely smiled at the thought of seeing them again, at the thought of seeing Uli's reaction to being in the castle for the first time, of how amazed Colin would be just at the sight of the armory alone. "I'd like that," he said.

"I'll write at once then," Zelda squeezed his hand before dropping it. "Please continue getting better," she said softly and took her leave.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

He was happy for the first time in a long time knowing that Rusl, Uli, Colin, and the baby were coming to see him, and so Link made it a point to try his best to look far better off than he was. He dressed in simple clothes, though the task required assistance, combed his hair, and managed to sit up on his own. "Your Royal Majesty," a guard said upon entering his room. Link glanced over at the man and motioned for him to continue. "Visitors for you."

"Let them in," Link instructed, and smiled when the guard let the family in, though the baby was oddly missing. Still, he couldn't help but smile when he saw them, the pair that had raised him after the death of his mother, and the boy he had come to know as a younger brother. He was pleased to see they all looked well, happy even, despite slight weariness from their travels, but he had expected that. "Please," he motioned to the chairs stationed around the bed. "Sit down."

"Link," Uli smiled kindly. "It does my heart well to see you," she said and took the seat nearest to him, Rusl sitting by her side. "We were so worried when we heard you had been injured. We came as soon as we could."

"They wanted to leave me with my sister back home," Colin spoke up. "But they came around." Link smiled at that, glad to see that the boy had finally learned to stand up for himself. Colin had always been such a shy child, granted he never really had to be anything but shy. Link had always gotten into enough trouble for the both of them. Still, he knew the boy had changed significantly after the kidnapping, and especially after pushing Beth out of the way of King Bulblin so many months ago.

"I'm glad you're here," Link said, truly meaning his words. He had made a few acquaintances in the castle, none that he would really call friends, and he had relied heavily on Jos for support, but he had missed being around those he truly cared about, those he had spent his entire life around. "They told you the other news?" he asked, and judging by the way Uli's face lit up, he assumed they knew. Rusl smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"It's just wonderful, Link," Uli beamed. "You're a bit young, but considering everything you've gone to, that doesn't matter as much." She took his hand and squeezed it gently, a gesture that made the Hero smile. Uli had always been kind to him, even before he had gone to live with them, even when he would worry her out of her mind. "I know you'll be a wonderful father."

Rusl smiled and turned to his wife and child. "Would you mind giving us a moment?" he asked them, not unkindly. "I'd like to have a few words with him. Man to man." Link rolled his eyes slightly. He had always cherished his private conversations with Rusl, though sometimes the older man could get quite preachy. Uli smiled politely and led Colin out of the room, despite the boy's protests. Once they had gone, Link frowned when he saw Rusl's expression become much more serious.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked, concern in his tone. He had always known Rusl to be happy, relatively carefree, maybe even a bit reckless. As long as Link had known him, Rusl only took on a serious tone and expression when something was of the up-most importance.

"I want you to be careful, Link," Rusl said, keeping his tone of voice low, so as not to be overheard through the door. "You are in a very dangerous place." Link rolled his eyes. Compared to fighting Zant and Ganondorf, the castle seemed like nothing, and surrounded by high, stone walls, he doubted anyone would come attacking again in the near future. Rusl sighed, and Link once again hated how well the older man knew him. "I don't mean that kind of danger," he said. Link shot him a confused expression. "Everyone here has a political agenda," Rusl continued. "You need to tread carefully, or you could find yourself in deep trouble."

"I'll be fine," Link assured. The political agenda was the whole reason he had been wrapped up in the mess that was court life, after all. And yet Zelda had assured him safety with the marriage, and he had still been attacked by a rogue Gerudo. He knew people in the castle disliked him, hated him even; some in the kingdom of Hyrule shared the same feelings. Still, he doubted many of them would be as bold as the woman who attacked him had been.

"Just stay on your guard," Rusl sighed. "No one here is your friend."

"I know that," Link rolled his eyes again. He had known that since day one of being in the castle, when he had overheard several conversations he knew he shouldn't have. He knew he had few friends outside of the castle walls, even, especially with the Gorons in open rebellion and the Gerudo openly despising him, even if Zelda had stated the Gerudo chief forbade anyone from harming him.

"I don't think you do," Rusl said and was silent for a moment. "I once squired for a knight in the Royal Guard," he commented. Link blinked in confusion, not knowing that, though it did make sense. The man had to have learned sword techniques from somewhere, and few in Ordon knew how to fight. Those who did did not know how to fight well. "I spent enough time with him to know that if someone here believes you are a liability, they will do anything in their power to change that."

Link just nodded, staring down at his blankets, absent-mindedly playing with them with his good hand, wondering if Rusl's words had any merit to them. He knew Tal hated him, and was fairly certain Zelda's captain of the guard shared the same feelings. And why should they not? He had no idea what he was doing. He was one of Zelda's political power plays, and everyone knew it. He had become nothing but a stepping stone for her to be crowned and fully assume the throne, he had known that from the start. But she had been so caring toward him the past few weeks, and he doubted that was politically related. She had seemed to sincere. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them once more and facing Rusl. If the man had truly squired under a knight of the Royal Guard... "Did you know my father?"

Rusl sighed deeply and squeezed Link's good hand. "There were many soldiers in the guard, Link," he said gently. The Hero nodded, but said nothing in response. "I can't tell you who he was because it's something I don't know." Link nodded again, staring back down at his bed. "I know you're afraid," Rusl continued, though Link wasn't sure the swordsman was still discussing court life. "I was terrified when we took you in," he admitted. "I didn't know what to do, what to say, or when to do it or say it. And when Uli was pregnant with Colin, I was doubly terrified." He was silent for a moment, contemplative. "There's no manual on this," he said. "And nothing can really prepare you for it."

"What do I do?" Link asked in a small, scared voice. "What if it doesn't like me?"

"Well if it likes you all the time, you're doing something wrong," Rusl smiled and laughed slightly. "You'll make mistakes. We all do." Link smiled slightly at that. "Though you are in a unique situation," Rusl sighed. "The Queen won't be able to spend as much time with the child as I'm sure she'd like to. That burden will fall largely on you." Link nodded and met the man's eyes once more. "I know you, though," he continued. "You're going to be wonderful at this."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 _He was tired, so very tired. He had entered the throne room expecting to face off against Ganondorf. He never would have dreamed he would be facing a possessed Zelda and a hideous beast before fighting not only on horseback, but man to man as well. His sword was heavy in his hand, his mind too exhausted to think. He wanted to rest, to throw his sword down and be done with it, but he couldn't afford that. There was too much at stake. There were too many people depending on him. He couldn't let them down, not when he was so close._

 _He heard the blade before he felt it, slashing him across his chest, the enchantments around the cursed weapon allowing it to slip past the Hero's chain mail. He fell backward, onto the ground, his chest bleeding heavily, helpless as the King of the Gerudo towered over him, his sword pointed at the Hero's throat. "If you beg for mercy," the taller man smirked, his harsh, golden eyes full of pride and hatred, hatred directed toward Link.. "I may just allow it." The Hero glared at him, knowing he was being toyed with. There was no possible outcome in which both of them would make it out of the battle alive, and they both knew it.  
_

 _Link tried to back away, but the ground was too wet to move far, too slick. He saw his sword at his side and calculated in his head if he had time to reach it, knowing even if he could not, he had to try. Ganondorf had him on size, but Link was quick, far quicker than the larger male could ever hope to be. He rolled to the side, grabbed his blade, and managed to get back onto his feet._

 _"Imagine that," Ganondorf smirked and raised his blade once more. "The little Hero still has some fight left in him."_

 _He had never been closer to death._

Link woke with a start, in a cold sweat. A warm, friendly hand brushed the hair from his face. He blinked several times, trying to gather his bearings. He hadn't had a dream so bad in days, not since his fever had broken. "It's all right," the voice soothed, her free hand gently squeezing one of Link's. He knew the voice, though it was not his wife's. He took several shaky breaths and turned to face the woman, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Uli's kind face looking down at him in concern. He wondered why she was there when she should have been with her family, but he decided not to question it.

He felt much like a scared child, vulnerable. Things were supposed to have gotten easier after the defeat of Ganondorf, not thousands of times worse. Yet now instead of one enemy, he had hundreds, and instead of a handful of memories of bad days, he had thousands of memories of horrific ones. "I came to see you this morning," Uli said gently. "Make sure you were doing well before we returned home." She sighed and kept pushing his hair back, sighing when it wouldn't stay in place. "I saw you still sleeping, but thrashing around, shouting... I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Link shook his head and shut his eyes tightly when she moved beside him and hugged him tightly, much as his mother had when he'd gotten hurt as a young child. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up so quickly," she said softly, gently, without judgment in her tone. "And Rusl and I, we are so, so proud of you." He wondered how she was able to handle the situation so calmly. Zelda had panicked the first time she'd seen him wake from one of his horrendous memories, though she had slowly gotten better. Granted, they were still in separate rooms since he had returned from Death Mountain, and she had not seen the worst of it.

He figured it made sense, though, how Uli was able to handle things. Rusl had served under a knight of the Royal Guard, and was certain to have seen his fair share of battles, of the horrors of the world. He remembered there had been some days where she had told him to go play with Ilia, to let them have some time because it had been a rough night. He hadn't understood what that meant back then, and he wished more than anything he didn't understand now.

It seemed hours before he settled down, though he was sure it could only have been minutes. Uli sighed and stayed close to him. "I wish you could return home with us," she said.

"So do I," the Hero replied in a small, vulnerable voice. He wanted to go back to when he was a child, when the worst thing he had to worry about was whether or not he would get into trouble for wandering too far away from his home, or for staying out too late with Ilia. "Please don't go." He knew it was selfish to ask, but he needed them. He couldn't talk to Zelda the way he talked to his family. She didn't understand, and she never could, not in the way Rusl or even Uli could, and Jos was still too young and inexperienced to understand what the Hero was going through.

"You know we have to," Uli said gently, but firmly. "Our home is there. Our family. We have to go back." He looked at her desperately, wishing beyond anything he could change their mind. "And Ordon will always be your home too," she added. "But your family is here now. Your wife and soon to be child belong here, and you with them." He nodded and stared up at the ceiling, knowing she was right, but still disappointed. "Talk about all of this with your wife, Link."

"Why?" Link questioned, more harshly than he had intended too.

"You both lost things during the war," Uli said, turning so Link was looking into her eyes. "You've both suffered extreme hardships."

"She didn't fight him!" Link snapped, the pent up anger and resentment he had been trying to ignore, hoping it would go away, finally releasing, though not on someone who deserved it, not in the slightest. He regretted it almost immediately, and started to apologize, but Uli held a hand up to stop him from doing so.

"Not the way you did," Uli agreed. "But she was held prisoner here in this castle. From what you've told me, she nearly gave her existence away to save another, one she believed had the power to fight him. You were both willing to give up your lives to stop him from taking over, and you both nearly did." She was silent for a moment. Link did not respond, trying to process what she had said. He remembered Zelda saving Midna more clearly than he remembered most of what had happened, and yet he had never considered what had been going through Zelda's mind. "Talk to her, Link," she sighed again before squeezing his hand and standing once more. "And afterward, come see us off." She smiled kindly, as she always had toward him, and left the room, leaving him to his thoughts once more.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Though he had gotten stronger during the weeks of his recovery, Link had still needed Itil's assistance to reach Zelda's chambers. Itil had insisted she could go collect the Queen and bring her to Link, but he wanted to prove to himself, more than anything else, that he could make the journey, even if not completely on his own. The corridors seemed longer than he had remembered, and the stairs had seemed much taller and steeper, but still he persevered. By the time they reached Zelda's door, though, he was leaning heavily on Itil for support. He watched as the woman spoke with the guard posted outside the Queen's door, and the pair waited.

After a moment, Zelda answered the door, thanked Itil, and helped Link inside and to a chair. "You should have said you wanted to see me," she sighed disapprovingly, though Link had gotten used to that particular tone of hers. "You could have gotten more hurt coming up here. Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Link was silent for a long moment. For once, he was looking at her instead of at the floor or the ceiling. He couldn't help but think she looked exhausted, like she could fall over at any moment. He wondered if she had been sleeping at all. "We never talked about what happened," he said. He had rarely referred to any of the events that had occurred by name, and he was near certain he'd never said Zant or Ganondorf's names aloud. He watched as she sighed deeply and sat across from him.

"Do we need to?" she asked softly. He could have sworn he heard a bit of pleading in her tone, though he doubted that was the case. "I mean, what is there to discuss?"

"I don't know exactly," Link admitted. He was a bit surprised he'd even made it that far after deciding to take Uli's advice. So much had happened during the past several months that he didn't even know where to begin, or what to discuss with her or how to even approach her. The rules were different in court life, something he had been forced to learn early on. There were protocols in place, guidelines that needed to be followed at all time. It didn't matter that they were married, he was still so far below her in the eyes of the nobles, perhaps even in her eyes.

Zelda sighed and combed a hand through her long hair. "It's all in the past now," she said. "And instead of looking to the past, we need to look to the future, to rebuilding this kingdom. Goddesses, at this point I'd settle for keeping the kingdom together..." She trailed off and was silent for a time. Link studied her, wishing he could read her as easily as everyone seemed to be able to read him. "I don't blame them, any of them, for hating me," she sighed deeply. "I surrendered the kingdom, but..." she was silent for another moment. "Zant would have declared outright war. Thousands would have died. At least this way they were able to exist. We didn't know they were coming, and when they did... I would surrender the kingdom again if it meant lives would be spared."

Link sighed and took her hands in his, not saying anything, not knowing what he could say. He hadn't been there. He hadn't seen what had occurred. He hadn't been inside Zelda's head when she surrendered. He knew people hated him too, hated him for not acting sooner, for not doing more. How had he been supposed to know to act before Faron told him of his destiny? He hadn't known what the mark on the back of his hand meant, and when he'd ask when he was younger, his mother would change the subject to something, anything, else.

Zelda sighed and glanced at the marking on the back of her own hand, studying it. She shook her head and covered it with her other hand. "Why us?" she asked. If he hadn't known any better, Link would have sworn he heard a hint of desperation in her voice. "I thought they were all children's stories," she said. "Stories of a young hero who could travel through time who warned the kingdom of a great evil that was to take over the kingdom, that a boy was responsible for sealing him in the Twilight Realm. Stories of an evil man who had tried to steal the power of the Goddesses, even legends of an ancient curse that would cause the original Hylia reborn and the knight that stood by her side to be reincarnated again and again and again..."

"At least you heard the stories," Link said. "I knew nothing about any of that until, well, it was too late to really look into it."

Zelda sighed and stared down at her hands, which she had folded in her lap. "Why did it have to be us?" she asked again, looking into Link's eyes.

He wished he could tell her he knew the answer, but he had been asking himself the same thing since he had returned the light to Faron's province. He should have been excited, thrilled even at the prospect of being the Hero Chosen by the Gods. But he had been terrified, filled with nothing but dread over what he would have to do, what such a title meant. "I don't know," he shook his head, not daring to even try to lie to her. There was no point in it. All he knew was that he did not wish such a life on anyone.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

It had been weeks, maybe months, since Rusl and Uli had ended their visit and returned to Ordon. He wished he knew the exact time, but every day seemed the same inside the cold, stone walls of Hyrule Castle. He woke, he tried to train, he bathed, and he slept. Zelda had finally conceded that he was well enough to return to their chambers, though Link was not so sure that was a good thing. At least in separate rooms, he could pretend as though nothing had happened since Ganondorf's fall, as though he still had a bright, if not boring, future ahead of him back home. Goddesses he longed for normal and boring.

"Again," the captain of the Royal Guard commanded him. Link had been practicing his swordsmanship a few weeks prior, despite Renado's objections that he wasn't fully healed yet, and that he needed to rest. He had been going mad in that room, and each night the nightmares were worse than the night prior. He needed something to occupy his mind, and he was not about to pick up reading more of Hyrule's history. The captain had seen him practicing one day, and had taken it upon himself to re-train the Hero.

Link picked up his sword once more, longing not for the first time for the familiar weight and feel of the Master Sword in his hand. He knew he had had to return it though, as each Hero had, in accordance with the legends. Still, he didn't feel the same connection with the other blades he wielded. As a child, he would have killed to be surrounded by such nice, new things. As an adult, he craved the familiar.

He tried to focus on the drills set before him, though his mind was elsewhere. It had been weeks since he and Zelda had first begun to open up to one another about their experiences during the Twilight Invasion, and yet her words still echoed in his mind. _'Legends of an ancient curse that would cause the original Hylia reborn and the knight that stood by her side to be reincarnated again and again and again...'_ He shook his head, trying to clear it and focus on the task at hand. He knew the legends held some truth to them, but he doubted any of that had been true.

He smiled slightly when he saw Jos watching on. The captain had offered to instruct the squire as well, but he had declined, saying he would wait patiently for the time when Link would be able to train him again. Link had forgotten how much he enjoyed wielding a sword. If anything, it gave his mind something to do, and he would welcome any opportunity he could find to keep his mind safe from itself, away from thoughts of combat, near-death experiences, and of Midna, who seemed nothing more than a distant memory, already starting to fade away.

He even looked forward to his conversations with Zelda, especially when they, along with Itil, would discuss the child the Queen carried. "A boy," Itil had said, knowingly. Link had rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way to know for sure until the child was born into the world. Still, he hoped for a boy, someone he could teach to use a sword, to shoot a bow... Even if that time would be eaten into by the need for the child to learn how to rule a kingdom, something Zelda had assured Link would occupy more time than anything else.

"Well done," the captain smiled and approached the Hero. Link smiled slightly and set his weapon down. "We'll have to stop for a few weeks, though." Link frowned at that, wondering what possibly could have come up to bring such a statement forward. The guard sighed and stretched. "The Queen has commanded me to lead the garrison heading toward the Gerudo sacred city."

Link frowned at that. "Why would you be headed there? You can't enter..."

"She wants us to keep an eye on things," the captain answered shortly. "Nothing more. Maybe learn from some of them outside the city walls. They are a strong military presence after all. Impressive, considering..."

Link sighed but decided not to question it, though he thought something was off about the situation. A few weeks prior, Zelda had commanded a group to keep an eye on the Gorons. Things had been quiet, but that unsettled him more than anything else. He hoped she wasn't seeking out a war. He doubted the kingdom could handle one in the fragile state it remained in. There had already been rumors of invasion from neighboring kingdoms wanting to strike Hyrule while it was still recovering. "I asked for you to accompany us," the captain continued. "But she was concerned we wouldn't be back in time for the birth of the child. Though she'll retreat to her rooms before hand. No men allowed."

Link nodded and sat in the grass, watching the other knights and soldiers train. His arm ached like nothing he could remember, and he hoped beyond anything it wasn't permanently injured, as Renado had raised concerns about. "Lord Commander Mora will be taking over my duties while I'm away." Link groaned at that and carefully leaned back on his elbows. He had only met the man a handful of times, and each conversation had been forced, strained. He remembered the man as one who had backed out of escorting Ralis from Castle Town to Kakariko Village. He was a coward, and Link's life and Zelda's, as well as their unborn child's, rested in his hands. "Don't worry," the captain said and started to put his weaponry and armor away. "She has people keeping an eye on everyone. Nothing should happen."

The Hero nodded and watched the clouds moving in the sky. He made note to keep his guard up while the captain was away, not trusting things to go smoothly. The kingdom had been quiet, but that did not mean their enemies had disappeared, or that they had come to love Zelda again. It meant they had had time to plan, possibly even to strike. And though it had not been his choice to make, Link knew he had to protect her, no matter what. "Be safe on your trip," he said to the captain, who smiled slightly.

"We always are," the man assured, and Link watched as he left. Even surrounded by several others training, working, he still felt alone in the castle. Rusl's warning had stuck with him. He knew not to trust anyone, to not even fully trust Zelda. He sighed deeply and carefully stood, making his way back to his chambers as the sun started to set.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Days later, the Captain's words still echoed in Link's ears. He did not dare confront Zelda about it, though. Things had finally become amiable between the two of them, and he was not about to risk it over what he was sure was petty court politics. As promised though, the Captain along with several soldiers, had set off for the desert, leaving the Lord Commander Mora in his stead. It had always amazed Link that the most highly ranked member of Zelda's guard did not protect the Queen personally, but rather trained the others, though he supposed it made sense. Someone had to show new members the ropes, teach them the rules.

Still, the man unnerved Link. He shared the same unsettling red eyes that Itil had, but he was certain the pair was not related. "He's a good man," Zelda sighed, noticing Link's unease. They had been spending more time together since his recovery, and he was certain her condition played a role in that. The pair casually strolled the gardens, Zelda's arm looped loosely around Link's. Mora, as the Captain always had, kept his distance, but stayed close enough to act should something go wrong.

Link nodded and focused on the sun, just starting to set in the sky, bathing the gardens in a light orange glow, one he would forever associate with the Twilight Realm, with Midna. Zelda sighed, and he wondered if she shared his thoughts. "I hope she's doing well," the Queen said after a long moment. They stopped and sat on a stone bench near the hedges. Link feigned confusion and glanced over at her. It had been months, and though they had just begun to discuss the horrors they had endured, they had never once spoken of _her_. "You don't have to do that," she sighed. "I know you think of her often."

"We spent nearly a year together," Link reminded and ran his thumb along the back of her hand. He wondered, not for the first time, if he ever could have been truly happy with Midna either. He would have had to go to her realm, leave the world of the light behind, and he doubted the court politics were much better there, especially since they would be recovering from a coup. Still though, he had loved her, though sometimes he was unsure love was enough.

"I know," Zelda sighed and casually picked a light blue flower. Link knew they were her favorite, she always had them in their rooms, and she always gravitated toward them, but he had never asked why, or even what they were called. She twirled the flower in her hand as she spoke. "I'd be concerned if you didn't miss her," she admitted. "If you just acted like the whole thing never happened." She was silent for a long moment. "I think about her," she said. "Pray to the Goddesses that she is fairing well, though I'm not sure they answer prayers for her realm."

Link just nodded, unsure of what to say or of what to do. He had stopped praying to the Goddesses long ago. They had been a formality in Ordon, something parents would tell their children they should believe in, but also something that was never really enforced or followed. He had seen the Light Spirits with his own eyes, but the Goddesses remained a mystery to him. He wasn't sure he wanted to believe in three Goddesses so cruel that they would force this life upon him, even upon Zelda. Though he did not love her in that way, he had come to value her as a friend, as a companion. If nothing else, she kept him from his loneliness.

Zelda smiled slightly and gently placed a hand on her stomach. Link had noticed a bump beginning to appear. "Itil believes we are to have a boy," she commented. Link smiled slightly, deciding not to remind her that he had been present during that conversation. "She's always had a knack for things like this, you know. Only been wrong a handful of times." Link rolled his eyes, though not unkindly, and placed a hand over Zelda's. She turned to face him after a moment. "How has your arm been?" she asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"Better," Link sighed. He still could not train for more than an hour or so without it locking up, and he was still sore for days after even shorter, easier sections. On more than one occasion, he wondered if he would be better off learning to use his opposite hand to fight with. Still, it had taken him years to become proficient with his left hand. He did not want to spend years more re-learning everything on his right.

"That's good," Zelda smiled slightly."I hope you continue to improve. I know how much you love your fighting." He wanted to correct her, to tell her that he hated fighting, always had. He enjoyed the motions, the rituals of learning to use the sword. He enjoyed sparring when there was no threat of real injury to the other person, and he enjoyed practicing techniques on scarecrows and mannequins. He hated the fighting. He hated knowing he had ended lives, that he had killed. But he remained silent, content in at least knowing she had made an effort. Zelda sighed and rested her head on Link's shoulder. He sighed, but did not move.

"It's late," the Queen said as the sun set further into the horizon. "It will be nightfall by the time we return to the castle." Link nodded and helped her to her feet. She took his arm once again, and he escorted her back, navigating through the labyrinth that was the castle gardens. Commander Mora stayed close behind them, as he always did. "I like this," Zelda said as they walked. "Spending time with you." The Hero nodded and focused on the way back. He had come to like the warmer, kinder Zelda, though he feared it to be only a temporary change in her personality. For once though, he decided to be happy in the moment, and to worry about the future when it came along.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

A fortnight had passed since the Captain's departure for the sacred city of the Gerudo, and Link found himself missing his pseudo-friend more than he would care to admit. He had come to be less suspicious of Mora, though, deciding the man was just quiet, not a threat to himself or to Zelda. Still, the two had only talked when required to, and Link had no plans to change the situation. For once, Zelda had permitted him to accompany her to the throne room, where she held court, though he had to sit on a stool much lower than her throne. He wondered how she managed to hold court day in and day out. The room was uncomfortable, and the requests never ended.

"You stand before Zelda, the Fourth of Her Name, Descended of Hylia, Her Grace, and Rightful Ruler of Hyrule," her announcer spoke. Link did not know why he felt the need to do so before every last request. It was not as if people came to the castle expecting to speak with someone else. Though, he supposed for a few weeks they were greeted by Ralis, the King Zora. Still, he found it incessant and unnecessary, and had to fight from groaning or rolling his eyes each time.

"Your Grace," the woman curtsied slightly. Link recognized her as one of the Gerudo tribe, based upon her dark skin and flaming hair. She was dressed in revealing clothing, a midriff baring top that tied around her neck, what could loosely be described as sleeves connected at her upper arm by metal bands, loose fitting pants, and a veil. He was surprised she had made it into the castle unscathed. After he had been attacked, the guards had been on high-alert. Not to mention she would have stuck out in Castle Town as being an outsider, and he knew first hand how outsiders were hated there. She was younger than the ones he had met, though he figured she had to be around his age, give or take a few years. "I am Karome, daughter of Kirike."

"A pleasure," Zelda nodded politely. Link wondered what Karome was doing so very far from home, especially alone. He knew Kirike had forbade anyone from hurting him, but that had not stopped the woman from before. He wished, not for the first time, that he was still able to carry a weapon in the presence of the Queen, or to carry a weapon outside of the training grounds at all, for that matter. It may have been his imagination, but Link was certain he saw Mora step closer to the Queen.

"I am certain you received my mother's letter," Karome continued. Zelda smiled slightly and nodded. Link frowned, wondering why she had said nothing about the matter to him. "If Your Grace is willing, I have been sent here to learn under you, to learn the Hylian ways, and to study Hyrule's history so that I may be better prepared to rule over my people." The Gerudo woman looked into Zelda's eyes, something no common person would ever dare to do. "It is her hope that by learning from other cultures, I will be more educated and worthy to rule myself."

Link wanted to speak up, to ask why Zelda would allow such a thing, but he knew better than to interrupt, especially in front of her advisors and the nobles. "I know we have had our differences," Karome said. "But it is my hope this will allow for greater peace between our people."

"Your people sacrificed peace hen you attempted to take over centuries ago," Itil spoke, crossing her arms. Link looked at her in alarm, expecting Zelda to say something, but no words came from the Queen's mouth. Rather, she turned to face her friend.

"And we paid dearly for it," Karome said. Link detected a hint of ice in her tone. "Many were imprisoned in the Arbiter's Grounds. Many more banished to the Twilight Realm. Those of us who survived took refuge in our sacred city, where we have lived peacefully since."

"And yet your chief still decided to back Ganondorf upon his return," Itil responded. Link glanced at Zelda, his eyes asking if they should intervene, but she shook her head slightly. "Those who rebelled may all be long dead by now, but one of your own nearly killed the Consort to the Queen."

"Against the wishes of our chief," Karome said. "I am surprised you are not more sympathetic," she continued, dismissal in her tone. "After all, your people suffered greatly too in the aftermath of our king's banishment."

"Of your _king_?" Itil's eyes flashed. Link watched as Mora stepped between the two women.

"Enough," Zelda spoke, standing with a hand up to silence them. Link had underestimated the power of authority, of titles, of charisma. By all rights, Itil and Karome should have been able to overpower her, to continue speaking despite her objections, yet neither did. "The Lady Karome has come to us in peace in order to seek future peace between Hyrule and the Gerudo people." She turned to face Itil, her eyes daring her lady-in-waiting to challenge her. "She will remain in the castle under supervision, and shall learn as we would permit anyone of her high birth to learn. She shall read from our libraries, she shall observe my court, and she shall learn from myself personally."

"Your Grace..." Itil started to protest but was cut off.

Zelda turned to Mora. "Lord Commander, please escort Lady Karome to a chamber suitable of her ranking." The guard nodded and approached the chief's daughter. The Queen turned back to face Itil. "And you, Lady Itil, will leave us for the day."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Have you lost your mind?" Link demanded once he and Zelda were in the privacy of their own chambers. He knew he should have been calmer, should have tried to hear her out, but none of that mattered, not when she had invited the daughter of someone who wanted him dead into the castle, the castle he was supposed to be in for his own safety, as she had often times told him. For once, he had taken Itil's side, believing no good could come from the situation, though he did agree she had been out of place in the throne room itself.

"It is not as it appears on the surface," Zelda responded, keeping her tone cool and even. "And even if it were, it is not your place to critique my decisions." Link shook his head furiously. He was sick and tired of everyone in the court telling him what his place was and what his place was not. None of them would have been alive to tell him these things if he had not saved them. Sometimes he wondered if things would have been better off had Ganondorf won, though he knew that would not have been the case.

"Not my place?" Link responded, laughing dryly. "They nearly killed me! How is it not my place to have a say in this?" His words were wrong, and he knew it as soon as he spoke them, but he did not care. Zelda's actions had the potential to put himself directly into the line of danger, and it was not something he wanted to go through again. He had been lucky, so very lucky, to have survived not only the wound from the arrow, but his head injury as well. He was not about to be forced back into that situation, or into any situation that would make survival much less likely.

"I have not forgotten," she continued in that same, cold tone Link had come to despise. "In fact, that is the precise reason why she is here now." Link raised an eyebrow at that. The conversation in the throne room had clearly said the girl was there to learn, not to serve some greater purpose."She is a bit older than I would have liked, at fifteen, but she'll do."

"What are you on about?" Link frowned in confusion, wondering what the girl's age could possibly have to do with anything. After all, the girl was there to learn from Zelda and to utilize the castle's resources, nothing more. Anyone of any age would have been permitted to do the same if the Queen had allowed it.

"As a gesture of good will toward the Gerudo, I have sent them my Captain of the Royal Guard," Zelda crossed her arms and leaned with her back against the stone wall. "In return, Kirike has sent us her daughter. The Gerudo will train our Captain to fight, and we will train Karome to be a lady and a ruler." Link crossed his arms expectantly, encouraging her to continue speaking. He doubted that was all to the story. "Should the Gerudo attack any of us again," the Queen began. "We will take her daughter's head. And should we act unprovoked against the Gerudo, they will take the Captain's."

"She's a child, Zelda," Link shook his head furiously. At fifteen, she was the same age as Jos, just barely three years younger than himself, though his experiences had forced him to grow up more quickly than most. It was not the girl's fault that her mother had been an avid supporter of Ganondorf, and it had been neither of their faults that the Gerudo woman had attacked Link and Jos. "There is no honor in that."

"It isn't about honor," Zelda replied. "It is about ensuring what happened to you never happens again, and about ensuring another Gerudo insurrection never occurs again. It is about ensuring peace in the realm."

"It should not be for us to decide who lives and who dies," Link argued. He had never been an overly religious man, but he believed some powers still resided with the Gods and with the Gods alone.

"If all goes well, we need not ever worry about it," Zelda shrugged. "She will learn from the best tutors, and be taught etiquette by the noblest ladies. She will return home in a few years ready to lead her people in a civilized manner." She was silent for a moment, studying him carefully. "And as for deciding who lives and who dies, if memory serves you made a similar decision several months ago."

The Hero glared at her, shook his head, and left the room. It was as if every time they started to get closer to one another, they pushed each other further away again. He had not wanted to kill Ganondorf, and she had known it. It had been a necessity, one life or the other, and he the action had haunted him ever since. He found himself in an empty room, glancing out the window and to the grounds below, wondering, not for the first time, if escape were a valid option. He knew he had crossed that bridge a long while ago, though. He could not leave his child to be raised by her alone. He had hope, however small, that he could at least make life better for the next generation.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 _Be graceful. Be alert. Be wise. Be just. The thoughts ran through her head constantly, the mantra by which she wanted to live, by which she needed to live. Be strong. Be impartial. Be fair. Auru had taught her these things, and more. "It is your responsibility," he would always tell her. "To rule over your people firmly and justly." She sighed and stared into her looking glass. She was just eight, and already had so much weight on her shoulders._

 _Her mother, the Queen Consort, had died only a few short years after Zelda had been born. She had had an older brother, she had been told but he had taken ill and passed in the night, years before she had been born. She had been five when her mother had given birth once more, this time to a stillborn boy. It had been shortly thereafter the Queen had passed in her sleep._

 _"Princess," she heard a knock on the door, and turned to face it. Lord Commander Mora poked his head in. "Your father, the King wishes to see you." She nodded, thanked him, and left the room, headed to her father's study. She never saw much of the man. There was never time. He was busy ruling the kingdom, and she was busy being taught to rule, on top of learning to be a proper lady. She would marry some second son of a ruler of a different kingdom, and they would live in happy friendship, not the love she read about in her lessons with Auru._

 _"Your Grace," she curtsied before her father, not daring refer to him by his familial title. Ladies and rulers had to focus on being proper, being just, being wise. Family came second._

She sighed and shut her eyes as Itil pulled her hair back. The fight with Link had been bad, worse than any they had had in the past, as ugly as those had been. She had struck a low blow, and she knew it, but she was not going to apologize for it. She sincerely hoped they would never need to take action against Karome. In the day she had been there, she had already presented herself with poise and wisdom, traits Zelda had always valued.

"Do not feel bad," Itil, her closest companion and the only one in the court whom she could trust, said as she braided the Queen's hair. "If he were anyone other than your consort, you would have taken his head." The Queen sighed, but said nothing. She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the child growing inside her move. "You will be taking to your chambers soon, yes?" Itil asked. "Per tradition?"

"I intend to, yes," Zelda nodded. She doubted Link would take it well. From what she had read and observed, common women did not separate themselves from the outside world when their time was drawing near. He would want to be near her, but she would not allow it. She was not going to take any chances with her firstborn. Firstborns in her family rarely survived infancy, and she was not going to take any chances of angering the Goddesses by defying their laws.

"You should have chosen a noble," Itil sighed and helped the Queen out of her nightclothes and into her corset and gown. Zelda sighed, but said nothing. They had had this discussion too many times for her liking. She should have done this. She should have said that. She was tired of everyone having an opinion on her actions. "Foster positive relations with a neighboring kingdom."

"The people adore Link," the Queen spoke as she was laced into her gown. "How can I foster positive relations in a neighboring kingdom if I can barely keep mine own together?" Itil sighed and stepped in front of her. "Historically, the Princess has always wed the Hero, if there were one," she continued. "This is no different."

"You would have been happier with another," Itil sighed and sat down.

Zelda sighed and sat across from her. She had had suitors, none of them bad men by any definition of the word, but she had never felt anything for them, much as she had never felt anything other than mild fondness for her husband. She knew she would never be truly happy with anyone, at least not anyone suitable. It was not her duty to be happy. It was her duty to rule, to be a strong, fearless leader dedicated to serving and protecting her people. It was her duty to provide a viable heir, who would one day assume her role.

"Come," Itil sighed and stood, assisting the Queen to her feet. "Your people await you." Zelda nodded and gracefully headed to her throne room, her tutor's words echoing in her head. _Be graceful. Be alert. Be wise. Be just. Be strong. Be impartial. Be fair. It is your responsibility._ Love and happiness were irrelevant.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 _Everything had been so quiet when it had happened, so peaceful, and it had all happened so very quickly. One minute, everything had been fine, and the next, her trusted guards and servants were at the mercy of hideous, shadowy beings. He strutted into the room, face covered in a mask, accompanied by two of the beings, obviously higher up than the ones that had initially appeared. She felt a chill run down her spine, but faced him, rapier in hand, nonetheless._

 _"It is time for you to choose," the man had begun, addressing the Princess directly. He spoke with the authority which came from newly obtained power, but lacked the finesse that came with the comfort of a long rule. "Surrender or die." Her eyes glanced to the Lord Commander of her Royal Guard, held up by the throat by one of the atrocious beings. "Oh yes," the man laughed childishly. "A question for all the land and people of Hyrule..." He was silent for a moment. "Life? Or death?"_

 _She stood glaring at him, her hand shaking though she tried to stop it. Her guards turned to face her, waiting in anticipation of what she would do. What could she do, though? Her best soldiers were always in the throne room with her, and they had been cast aside like flies. She held no doubts that the man before her had more at his command, nor that he would use them to end the lives of her citizens. And so, with a heavy heart, full of mourning for her kingdom and for her people, she had let her sword fall to the ground._

Zelda woke with a start and cast her blankets aside, turning to glance at her husband, who still lay sound asleep at her side. It was not the first time she had relived that terrible day, and she doubted it would be the last. Still, she wanted to question the Goddesses, ask how many times she would be forced to see the events that had so nearly cost her her life and her kingdom.

Sighing, she donned a robe and stepped onto the balcony of the keep, letting the cool night air kiss her skin. Despite the late hour, or the early one, she could not quite tell, she saw small flames dancing in windows of shops and of homes in the town below her. She wondered what her people worried over, what brought them joy. More than once she had wished, had prayed, that she could hold such a simple life.

The Queen jumped when she heard the door behind her open, and spun around, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Link. "Are you all right?" he asked her, and she nodded despite knowing she was so far gone from being all right, and had been since the Twilight Invasion. She had been taught all her life to keep such feelings at bay, though. A ruler had no room for weakness, even if it meant lying to herself. "You should not stay out here long," he continued. "You could fall ill."

She shook her head, and faced the balcony edge once more. They had never made up from their fight, but things had not escalated either. She wondered how long they would play their little game of pretending as though everything was fine, and ignoring the things they hated about one another. She sighed once more, and placed a hand on her stomach, smiling when she felt the child growing inside her move, and turned to face Link once more. "Would you have been happier with her?" she asked softly, a question that had plagued her for months, though she was unsure herself if she meant Midna or the girl he had been raised alongside.

She watched as he sighed and leaned on the railing, staring out at the grounds below. "Does it matter now?" he asked without turning to face her. She sighed and moved beside him, wishing, not for the first time, she could know what was going through his head. Truth be told, she was not sure it mattered any more, though it was still something she felt she needed to know. She had read the legends, had heard the stories of the ancient heroes, most of whom went mad mere months after their victories, and she sincerely hoped that would not happen to him, knowing she would be partially to blame if he did go mad. "I don't know," he admitted after a moment. "Would you have been happier with someone else?"

She sighed and stared into the darkness below, entertaining the thought. Ever since she had been a child, she had dreamed of marrying a younger son of a neighboring monarch, of having beautiful children, of raising her girls to be proper ladies and her sons to be brave men. Never once had she considered happiness or love or any such trivial emotions. "Sometimes I think we are not intended to be happy," she spoke carefully, as if she were talking to one of her noblemen or an advisor, a hard habit to break.

"I asked Rusl about the battle heroes he had studied alongside once," Link commented. Zelda frowned and turned to face him. The two had barely had a proper conversation since Ganondorf's defeat, and she was eager to learn more about the man she would spend the rest of her life with. "I asked what they did after, if they lived happily ever after like in the stories Ilia loved so much. I remember he shook his head, smiled sadly and turned back to me. 'Link,' he told me. 'Real life is not like the fairy tales your mother told you or that Ilia's mother tells her.'" He continued looking out into the distance, not turning to face her as she had hoped he would. "'Link,' he said again. I'm sure I must have stopped paying attention or gotten bored. I was always bad about that. 'Heroes don't get happy endings.'"


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 _"Again," Auru had instructed her. She had been studying laws and customs for weeks, hours at a time, and wanted nothing more than to go and gossip with some of the other high-born ladies who had been brought to the court, to discuss how handsome so-and-so was, or how Lady Such-and-Such had been caught sneaking around with one of the knights._

 _There was no time for such things, though. Her father had taken ill and showed no sign of recovering, at least not in the near future. At sixteen, Zelda still had much to learn, and she doubted she could learn everything she needed in time. "Will I ever learn to fight?" she glanced up at her tutor, who, as always, sat with a large stack of books at his side. She had always been fond of the man, but at times she doubted he was teaching her useful skills._

 _"And why would you need to fight?" Auru asked gently. They had had the argument before, especially when Zelda had been younger, had been jealous that her close companion Itil had been trained in swordsmanship and archery while Zelda had learned embroidery and dancing._

 _"Princes learn," she replied matter-of-factly. "Itil learns."_

 _"And you are not a prince," Auru handed her another book. "And Itil is to be at your side at all times, protecting you." Zelda sighed and opened the book to the chapter she had been studying. "Now then," Auru continued. "The Legend of the Goddess Reborn..."_

Zelda leaned on the balcony overlooking the training yard, watching Link work with his squire. He still did not seem as comfortable with using his injured arm, she had noticed, but still she had to admire his willingness to try, despite what she was certain involved pain, and bruised ego. She watched as he corrected Jos's form, never once taking a tone of superiority, but rather instructing as a friend would help another friend struggling.

"It's heavy," she heard Jos complain, and smiled slightly. She doubted his old knight so much as permitted him to come near a sword, and she was pleased to see his willingness, and eagerness, to learn, though she hoped he would never need to fight again.

"It's as heavy as it needs to be," Link responded and went back to demonstrating his technique.

She smiled slightly as she watched, and jumped when she saw a figure appear out of the corner of her eye, relaxing slightly when she saw it was only Karome. "Your Grace," the Gerudo curtsied as best as she could manage. The girl had reluctantly traded her desert clothing for something more appropriate for the court, though Zelda could tell she was not comfortable. "May I keep you company?" she asked, and Zelda nodded, turning back to the courtyard. "He is quite handsome," Karome commented. Zelda frowned and turned to face her again. "The squire," Karome added. "His Majesty, Consort to the Queen as well, of course."

"He is," Zelda nodded in agreement. She had never disagreed with the notion. Link was handsome, though not in the way the high-borns were. He did not have the facial structure, the elegant mannerisms, but he still held a certain charm, despite his tendencies toward aggression and frustration, though she was certain most of that had developed as a result of the horrors he had endured. She placed a hand on her stomach, and smiled when she felt the child inside her move.

"When will you take to your chambers?" Karome asked. Zelda was pleased the girl had gotten it right. The Gerudo had been appalled when Zelda had told them of royal traditions when it came to child birth, that the women would stay in a dark room, away from all men, for a few days before the child was born, and a few days after. Kirike had shaken her head and told the Queen that the Gerudo treated life-bringing as a celebration, not as something shameful, though Zelda had disagreed that taking to her chambers would imply shame.

"Upon the New Moon," the Queen answered the girl. Time had gone by so quickly since the defeat of Ganondorf, and she was both excited and terrified of what was to come.

"I wish you both well, then," Kotome smiled and focused back on watching Link and Jos, the smile never leaving her face. Zelda smiled as well and did the same, smiling slightly more when she saw the young squire had seemed to have lost interest in his sword and gained interest in her companion.

"Jos," Link shook his head, but smiled. "There will be plenty of time to see her later. We have work to do." Zelda watched as Jos jumped, his face turning bright red. The boy stammered out an apology before focusing back on his work. The Queen sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing things would have been that simple in her own life, wishing even that Link would have been granted some happiness as she saw in everyone but themselves. That had never been an option, though. The kingdom needed the two to be together. Their thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams, would always come in second place.


	41. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty**

The ceremony was long, longer than most Zelda had ever attended. If it were not for the fact that she was the focal point of the occasion, she wondered if she would have begun to daydream, or even to sneak out the back. Still, though, it was Royal tradition to be blessed by the High Priestess before taking to one's chambers, and she was not going to be the first to challenge such a thing.

Link sat in the front. She could not help but think that he looked so very uncomfortable. The occasion called for the best of their finery, and she knew he was still unused to such things. She sighed and tried to focus on what the Priestess was saying, but her mind was elsewhere. In just a few short days, maybe weeks, she would be a mother. She would have a life she was responsible for other than her own, though her servants would mostly be raising the child.

She glanced at her husband once more. To his credit, he seemed to look properly spiritual for the ceremony, though she doubted he was paying any attention to what was going on around him. It would be the last time she would see him for weeks, even after the child was born, and she wanted to remember everything she could, taking comfort in knowing that no matter how much he disliked her, he would love his child. She did not doubt that.

 _They had fought shortly before the ceremony. "What do you mean I cannot be present?" he had questioned._

 _She had sighed and looked into his eyes. "No men will be permitted in the chamber," she had explained. He had seemed content with it when her time had been further away. As it got closer, though, it seemed to do nothing but anger him. Though most things seemed to anger or frustrate him._

 _"What about Renado?" he had responded._

 _"Women have been giving birth long before me, Link," she had replied, keeping her tone as calm and cool as she could manage. "Centuries of royal women as well. It is no riskier. I will be fine. We will be fine."_

Though she would never admit it to anyone, she was terrified, terrified of the pain, of everything that could possibly go wrong. What seemed an eternity later, the ceremony had ended. Itil stood by the Queen's side and took her arm. "This way, Your Grace," she smiled politely. Karome stood at her other side. She was not nervous about the Gerudo girl staying with her. The Gerudo held no love for Zelda nor for Link, but they were also more far advanced in things like this than Zelda would have ever imagined.

Itil led her to Link, who took Zelda's hands in his own. "Good luck," he smiled slightly. She smiled back, politely. "May the Goddesses bless you and keep you." She nodded and let Itil lead her away once more. She knew his words held no merit. Link believed in the Goddesses as much as she believed in glowing rabbit-like creatures that dropped rupees. In his mind, they were children's stories, fairy tales, nothing more.

She took a deep breath and examined the world around her, taking in the sunlight, the vibrant colors, knowing she would miss those things most while she was away. "Ready, Your Grace?" Itil asked. The Queen nodded and stepped into her chambers. Tapestries covered the windows, blocking out all light, save for a few minuscule rays. She sighed deeply and sat on the bed in the center of the room, wishing her mother would have been there to help her, to give her words of encouragement. Itil and Karome sat at her sides, and they waited.

 _She was four years old, playing with the other highborn girls, savoring every minute of it, knowing it would not be long until she would have to take up more lady-like pursuits, such as dancing and embroidery. "Lady Zelda," the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard approached her. "His Grace, the King, wishes to speak with you." She frowned and wondered why her father needed to speak with her so urgently. She knew he and her mother had been sad the past several days. Her mother had been expecting a baby, but the Goddesses had taken it away as it entered the world. Still, though, they still had her, and they could still have more children._

 _"Leave us," the King sighed and dismissed the Lord Commander. He looked tired, more tired than Zelda had remembered seeing him. "Zelda," he sighed and motioned for her to come sit with him. She frowned and approached, sitting at his side, wondering what was wrong. The last time he had used that tone with her, it had been to tell her that the baby had not survived. "Tomorrow you will begin training to rule the kingdom."_

 _She was confused. She was a woman, not a man. Her mother could still have children. There was no need for her to learn such things. She was to be a lady, to marry a younger prince, to have children, and to live happily ever after, like the stories she was read all said. "But what of Mother?" she frowned. Her father sighed and shut his eyes, taking a long, deep breath._

 _"Your mother has gone to be with the Goddesses," he said after a long moment. Her face fell, and she studied the ground beneath her. The Goddesses had already taken her older and younger brother. Why did they need her mother too? Did they not know that she needed her? That her father needed her? "I am so sorry, my love." She sighed and tried to fight back the tears, not wanting to appear weak before her father, the King. It was not until she returned to her rooms that she let her sadness overcome her, that she accepted that nothing would be the same again._


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Chapter Forty-One**

He walked through the corridors of the castle, strangely barren, though he supposed that would not be so strange given that the monarch would not be seen for weeks. There was less need for high security, for Zelda's ladies to be giggling and gossiping through every hall in sight. Though he would not admit it, he was worried sick about her. Sera from Ordon Village had nearly died giving birth, and as such had had no children other than Beth. It was dangerous, and he was powerless to do anything to help, though he was not sure he would be able to help even if he were present.

"Ah, the bastard walks," his eyes flashed and he turned to face Tal. He had disliked the man since they had first been introduced, and he doubted his feelings and opinions would change in the near future. "Oh, I apologize," the man smirked. "Did I offend you?" Link continued glaring but said nothing, not wanting to escalate the situation. In his months in the castle, he had learned that silence was sometimes his best weapon and his best defense. "You must forgive me. But, if memory serves, your mother and father were not married? And, do pardon me, you are not even sure who the man is? That would make you a bastard, would it not?" Link shook his head and tried to get past the man, but Tal blocked him. "King Ralis should be arriving any day now to rule in the Queen's stead, something I insisted upon. After all, could you imagine what the people would say if _you_ were to engage in such a task, bastard?"

Link's eyes flashed again, and he had to fight a growl threatening to escape him, something that had lingered from the time he had spent as a wolf. "I am the consort to your Queen, Hero of Twilight chosen by the Gods," he said in a cold, even tone. "If it were not for me, you would be living out the rest of your days trapped as a spirit, living in fear, completely unaware of the chaos going on around you until one day you just disappeared, though sometimes I wonder if that would have been better for you." He watched as Zelda's advisor turned bright red and started to stammer something out. "You will speak to me with respect from this point onward. Is that understood?" The man nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence, and stepped aside, letting the Hero pass.

Link sighed and headed to the training yard. His arm ached, and he doubted he would get a good day's work in, but he could still observe the others, could still train Jos. "Sir! Your Grace! My Lord! I mean, Link!" Jos shouted as he ran over to Link. The Hero smiled at him. He hoped the boy would be able to stay that happy the rest of his life. Goddesses knew the world needed more happiness, more light in it. "I apologize for being so late."

"Just do not let it happen again," Link responded, though he knew it would happen again. The boy had a tendency to be late to everything. Link owed him his life, though, so he let it slide. "Go pick up a shield," he instructed. "No swords today." Jos frowned in confusion, but did not question the command. Link watched as the boy ran off to the armory to find a suitable shield to use. Link sighed and watched as several archers trained nearby, more than slightly amazed how they were all able to shoot simultaneously on command. The noise in the yard had once bothered him, distracted him, but as of late he had found comfort in it, comfort in the Master at Arms degrading trainee soldiers, of the head archer shouting commands to knock, mark, draw, and loose. He wondered how much training they had gone through and marveled at how comfortable they all seemed.

Jos eventually returned, carrying Link's Hylian shield as well as a Royal Shield. Link thanked the squire and took his shield. "Sir..." Jos began to say. "Sorry, Link. Why no swords today?"

"A sword won't do you much good if you're dead," Link replied simply and watched as the boy equipped his shield. "Besides, if your sword were to get knocked out of your hand, you would need to find other means to fight." Jos nodded and stood across from Link, waiting for the Hero to demonstrate what he would be learning. Link held his shield up and thrust it forward, as the Hero's Shade had once taught him to do. "This is one of the most useful things you can learn to do," he said. "You can catch enemies off guard. If you have your sword, it will give you enough opening to attack. And if you're being shot at..."

"It can deflect arrows?" Jos guessed, and Link nodded, smiling. He wished he would have given the boy more credit in the beginning. He was more intelligent than the Hero had thought, not to mention one of the quickest learners he had ever met. He felt content, happy even, as they practiced and trained, each growing stronger by the day, and even found happiness in watching the new soldiers train and grow stronger. If anything, it gave him a routine, something to look forward to.

He returned to his rooms at sundown, his body aching from the day's work. It had seemed lifetimes ago that he had been forced to fight daily for months on end, his survival and the survival of the world at stake. He sighed, changed into his nightclothes, and stared at the ceiling, hoping and praying that everything would turn out right for once, that everything would be okay. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, letting sleep take him once more.

 _He stood before the great Light Spirit Faron, marveling in just how large, how bright something could be. He should have felt at ease. Light had been returned to the area. He could continue onward to save the village children, to save Ilia, yet nothing but a strong sense of dread filled him. He glanced down at his clothes, so very different from what he had been transformed in. If he had not known better, he would have sworn it was the same the Hero of Legend was described to have worn, at least judging by the stories Rusl had told him._

 _"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest," the spirit spoke in a deep, booming voice. "O brave youth... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast... That was a sign... It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form."_

 _Once again, he looked at his new garments, more careful to notice the details this time. Everything was heavy, heavier than he would have dreamed, but still he felt more secure in them. Still though, the spirit's words disturbed him. He could not have the power of a chosen one. He lived in a small farming village. His mother was dead and he never knew his father. Surely the Goddesses would have chosen another, one better suited for the role._

 _He only wanted to save his friends. He never wanted to be a Hero._


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**AN: I apologize for the delay in updates, and I apologize for this rather short chapter. Things have been crazy at work, and starting grad school has thrown me through a loop, and I needed to write something short to get me back on track with this story and out of my writing funk. Rest assured I hope to update more frequently (and with longer chapters than this one) in the future, and I do intend to finish this story! Thank you again to all my loyal viewers and reviewers for sticking with me.**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

For once, he had slept peacefully, without nightmares, without dreams in general, something he was nothing short of grateful for. It had seemed months since Zelda had taken to her chambers, though he knew it had only been a matter of days. He had been assured she was well, but he still worried. Though worrying seemed to be all he had done since defeating Ganondorf.

He stretched as he stood, changed his clothes, and left his room, heading for the training yard. One of the servants had insisted he eat before training, but he had declined. The yard was emptier in the early hours of the morning, and he could train more easily, with less fear of being ridiculed for his poor right-handed swordsmanship and laughable attempts at using his injured arm. He sighed deeply as he walked, taking in the cold, stone walls, wondering not for the first time how the residents of the castle did not go mad within them.

He had barely made it to the armory by the training grounds when one of Zelda's ladies came rushing toward him. "Your Royal Majesty," she greeted, forming a half-bow while breathing heavily. "My apologies for interrupting you."

"No apologies needed," he responded and took her in, trying to remember which lady he was addressing. Zelda and her advisors had attempted to teach him the names, but even a full year of living in the court had not helped him to fully remember all of their names or titles or families.

"By the grace of the Goddesses Her Grace has given birth," the lady spoke, a smile forming on her lips, a smile Link could not help but to replicate. He knew the time had been drawing nearer and nearer, though the whole idea had not seemed so real until that moment. He tried to speak, but no words would form. He had so many questions, so many concerns, and he did not know which needed to be voiced first. "A boy," she continued, seeming to have noticed his shock and confusion. "Mother and child are both well. You will be able to see them in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Link blinked and crossed his arms. "I should be with them now."

"I am afraid it is against custom," the woman responded. He sighed in frustration and tried to walk past her, wondering not for the first time why Zelda seemed so intent on keeping everything traditional and customary, wondering why he seemed unable to do anything, even see his newborn son, and swore when the woman blocked his way. "I am sorry," she smiled sadly and took his hand in hers.

"I apologize for losing my temper," he responded, his voice cold, before stepping further into the armory. He sighed and studied the bows, wondering if he would have better luck learning to use one with his opposite hand than the luck he had had with swordsmanship. He sighed deeply when he realized the woman was still standing behind him, watching him, and turned to face her. "Can I help you?"

"I know that Her Grace can be a bit... cold," the woman said, laying her hand on Link's arm. It was out of politeness and politeness alone that he did not jerk his arm back. "If you ever get... bored of her, let me know," she smiled before leaving.

The Hero blinked and watched her go before turning back to the rack of bows before him, sighing in frustration when he heard footsteps approaching him once more. "Look, I am flattered, but..." he trailed off when he heard laughter, laughter from his squire. "Goddesses," the Hero rolled his eyes and turned to face the boy. "Announce yourself next time."

"And look at you," Jos smiled. "Acting like a ruler now."

"No," Link argued. "A ruler would have you struck for that comment," he smiled and grabbed a bow, not really caring which one he picked. "I trust you have heard the news?"

"I have," Jos nodded. "It's all the ladies talk about. Congratulations."

The Hero could not help but smile as he set up practice targets, knowing that no matter what the future would bring, at least for that moment, everything was okay.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

**Chapter Forty-Three**

He could not remember being happier than he was the day he was finally permitted to see his son. He had been nervous, so nervous he was sick to his stomach, as he approached his and Zelda's rooms, wondering what he would say, how he would react. He was new to everything, and though he knew there were expectations and protocols, he did not care. He was going to do things his way, and the proper way could be damned.

He knocked on the door before stepping inside, smiling, genuinely smiling for once since he had come to live in the court, when Zelda turned to face him. "Link," she greeted, pleasantly for once. He could not remember the last time she had been pleased, happy even, to see him. He nodded politely and looked down into her arms, where his son lay, staring up at his mother.

"Goddesses, he's so small," he spoke softly and approached them. He had remembered thinking the same thing when Colin had been born, when all of the village children had been born, but it seemed somehow different now that the child was his own. The boy was tiny, frail, completely helpless, and that terrified him. "Are you doing well? Is he okay?"

"We are both fine," Zelda assured and smiled down at their son. "He looks like you," she decided after a long, thoughtful silence, and Link could not help but broaden his smile. He glanced at Zelda, taking in her appearance. She seemed exhausted, but he had expected that. He knew child-bearing had to have been a stressful experience, and he knew firsthand that it was near impossible to sleep through a baby's cries, especially a newborn's. Still, though, he continued smiling as he glanced back down at the child, though something still plagued him.

"A boy," he said softly and slowly glanced back at his wife. "You said firstborn males do not fare well in your family." He had only known his son for a matter of moments, and already Link could not fathom a life without the boy.

"And your family seemed to fair just fine," the Queen responded and held the boy closer to herself. "He will be fine. We will make sure of it." He hoped she was right, wanted to believe she was right, but he had been forced to read through her family history, and he knew firstborns anywhere had high mortality risks. It was all he had overheard the ladies of her court discussing in hushed tones, at least between their conversations and wagers on how long he would remain faithful to their Queen.

Link nodded, not knowing how else to respond, and sat beside Zelda, subconsciously wrapping an arm around her as he once again smiled down at their son. "I had Itil send word to your village," Zelda spoke, her voice soft. If Link did not know better, he would have even found her tone to be gentle, though he doubted she had that capability in her. "Invited your... family... to come to the castle to stay for a time."

He nodded, but said nothing, knowing Zelda could never truly understand the impact Rusl and Uli had had on him. And why should she have? Her father had always been in her life, though she had largely been raised by castle servants, tutors, and highborn ladies of the court. He knew she would insist their son be raised in a similar manner, by wet nurses, tutors, and masters-at-arms, but he was going to fight it. At least he told himself as much. He was more than capable of teaching the boy how to fight, at least the basics of it, and he was not going to sit around and watch some stranger raise his child. No, he would not let the boy become as cold, as harsh as Zelda. He would sooner die than see that happen.

"I thought you would be happy to hear that," her eyes, cold once more, met his. He sighed and looked away, not wanting to fight with her again, not in what should have been a happy, tranquil moment. "Karome is to return home in a fortnight," she continued, abruptly changing the subject. Her tone, warm and gentle not moments before, had turned harsh and political once more. "My guards should be returning in the same time frame." Link nodded, but remained silent, hoping she would follow his lead. He wanted to enjoy the moment, to revel in the miracle of new life, life he had helped create. "I need to rest," she said after a short moment. "You should return to your rooms."

He thought about arguing, about insisting he should remain with his family, but he knew no good would come of it. It seemed all he and his queen did when they were together was fight about something or another. Nothing he did was right, though he knew it was a two-way street. He had blamed her for quite a bit, possibly too much even. Sighing, he stood and left the room, hating that she still felt the need to have him escorted throughout the castle by members of her Royal Guard.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The past several days had been a whirlwind of activity, and Link had barely had the chance to breathe, let alone contemplate the many ways in which his life had changed forever. Rusl, Uli, Colin, and their baby girl had arrived at the castle, and the duty of showing them around the castle had fallen to Link himself. He did not blame them for forgetting the layout. It had been months since Rusl had been there, and despite living in the castle, Link still forgot many of its twists and turns.

"Enough of this," Uli spoke as Link walked them through the grand ballroom, though a smile was on her face. "Take us to see the boy!" He smiled and nodded before leading them up to Zelda's rooms, the rooms he had recently been permitted to move back into, though the move had filled him with dread more than happiness. Lately the pair had been unable to be in the same space for longer than five minutes without fighting, and he knew that could not have been good for the baby.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, waiting for Zelda to answer. He watched the door slowly open as his family started to kneel, though the Queen held up a hand to stop them. "There is no need for that. We are all family now," she spoke, her voice regal as ever despite the exhaustion that clearly showed on her features.

"Of course, Your Grace," Rusl smiled politely. "I hope you forgive us for the intrusion. We were hoping to see the boy."

"Of course," Zelda nodded politely. "I shall give you some privacy," she continued before stepping outside of the room. Link tried to stop her, out of politeness and courtesy more than anything, but she was already down the hall. He would be lying if he said he were not grateful for her departure, though. The last thing he needed was for his family to feel the tension between him and his wife.

He led the group into the room, approached the bassinet beside the bed, and carefully lifted his sleeping son, careful to support his head. He smiled down at the boy, wondering if the sense of awe would ever pass. He had never known he could love someone so much, despite only knowing them for a few days. He watched as Uli handed her daughter to Rusl, and Link carefully handed his son over to her.

"Goddesses, he looks like you," Uli smiled and carefully sat with the newborn, gently rocking him. "Though certainly much better behaved," she added, smiling over at Link, who could not help but smile in return. "It pleases me to see he sleeps here. A baby should be with his family, not some group of royal servants."

He nodded, but said nothing, not having the heart to tell her that most of the time his son was with that same group of people. Zelda had been far too busy making up for her time lost when she had taken to her chambers, and the royal advisors frowned upon Link spending too much time with the boy, something he hated them for.

Rusl smiled and patted Link on the back. "I'm proud of you," he said, the smile still on his face. "And there is no doubt in my mind that you are and will be a wonderful father." Link smiled proudly at that, Rusl's opinion meaning more to him than he would ever admit to. "Does he have a name?"

"He does," Link nodded. "But Zelda refuses to share it or use it until he is brought into the light of the Goddesses," he rolled his eyes. Of all the things he missed about Ordon, near the top of the list was his longing for casualty, for little to no emphasis or care toward the traditions the highborn lords and ladies seemed so intent on following perfectly. Still, he was not about to go against his Queen.

"We will be sure to be present, then," Uli said, smiling down at the baby boy in her arms. Link smiled and sat beside her, smiling down at his son, feeling that, even if everything had been going wrong lately, at least something had turned out right.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Unlike many of the other ceremonies he had seen, or even been a part of, the ceremony that would bring his son into the Light of the Goddesses was to take place not in the throne room, but rather in the center of Castle Town. The Priestess had insisted that the common people, and Goddesses how Link hated that term, see their future monarch and celebrate in his parents' happiness. At least he was being permitted to wear his green Hero's Tunic, the garment the High Priestess thought brought him closest to the gods themselves.

He sighed as he felt the familiar fabric, somehow unmarred from his excursions and the adventures of those who had worn it before him. Perhaps there really was some supernatural element at play, he thought as he pulled it on over a finely made white shirt. He was pleased his family had been permitted to stay through the ceremony, even a few days after. He had even thanked Zelda for it, something he knew had shocked her.

He watched as Zelda dressed in a plain white gown, one said to have been worn by Hylia herself. Gracefully, she bent down and took their son in her arms. "This may be one of the happiest days of my life," she spoke softly, and for a moment Link was unsure whether she was talking to him or to their son.

"Mine as well," he spoke and walked with her out of the castle and into the town below, the Royal Guard surrounding them every step of the way. Link understood why they were necessary, he truly did, but that did not make the situation any less annoying, any less humiliating. He had protected two realms, and yet he could not be trusted to protect the Queen.

The town square was crowded, more crowded than Link had ever remembered seeing it. Music filled the air. Children danced and sang with one another. Women gossiped, and men spoke of women. It was a simple life, one that, by all rights, should have belonged to him, rather than the complicated mess he had gotten himself into. He wrapped an arm around Zelda's shoulders and watched the High Priestess.

"People of Hyrule," the woman spoke. "We gather today to bring a new life into the light of the Goddesses." She smiled and turned to face Link and his family. "Your Grace, Queen Zelda," she bowed slightly and turned to Link. "Your Royal Majesty, Link, Consort to the Queen," she smiled and studied the child in Zelda's arms. "Is it your will that this be done?"

"It is," he spoke in tandem with his wife, both keeping their voices reverent but powerful.

The Priestess smiled and gently took the boy from Zelda's arms, lifting him to show him to the people of Hyrule before carefully holding him once more. "Jakan Daphnes Hyrule," she smiled down at the boy. Link was grateful his son was being behaved. He had done nothing but cry lately it had seemed. Perhaps, even at such a young age, he already shared in his mother's diplomatic mannerisms. "The blood of Hylia Her Grace flows through your veins. May Farore bless your lips that they may always speak words of courage. May Din strike her fire in your heart that you may have the power to lead a nation. And may Nayru grant her wisdom to your mind that you lead your people fairly and justly."

Link studied Zelda a moment, watching a smile form on her normally stoic, cold face. He tensed a bit when she leaned into his side, but relaxed almost immediately after. She was right, it was a happy moment. He should not let his mind be polluted with thoughts of politics or ulterior motives or what-ifs.

"Do you, the parents of this child, swear to lead him in the ways of the Goddesses, to love and protect him in all that he does, in good times and in bad?" the Priestess asked, turning to Link and Zelda once more.

"We do," they spoke in unison, and for once Link was grateful for the constant training Zelda had insisted upon for this moment.

The Priestess smiled and lifted Jakan to the people once more. "It is the will of the Goddesses that I present unto you His Most Royal Majesty Jakan Daphnes Hyrule, rightful heir to the throne." Link could not help but smile as the crowd roared, as they cheered his son's name, though he could not tune out the occasional comment of displeasure directed toward Zelda. Still, they were the minority, and he was grateful that the people of Hyrule shared in his joy. "Long may he live. Long may he reign."


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The day after the ceremony, Zelda had permitted Link's family to see Jakan in the royal chambers, something Link was grateful for. He had no clue how to care for a baby, let alone raise a monarch, and he was grateful for any chance he could get to speak with experienced parents. And so he watched as Uli sat with his son, cradling the boy's head and smiling down at him. "He really is a handsome thing," she smiled.

"Better keep an eye out on him," Rusl smiled and patted Link on the back. "All the ladies will be after him."

"They already all want to hold him and coddle him," Link commented, though he smiled. "He's more popular than me and his mother combined."

"Of course he is," Rusl responded. "He isn't the ruler yet. Not to mention he's too young to have made any mistakes yet." Link smiled at that and sat beside Uli, watching his son stare up at her in mild amazement. He found it difficult to believe that the small infant would grow to be King of Hyrule, but he knew it to be true. "You seem happier," the swordsman commented after a long moment. "Happier than I've seen you since you came here, at least."

"I am," Link nodded and continued to study his son. If anything, Zelda had warmed up a bit more after giving birth to the boy, something Link was grateful for. Even if he could not grow to love her, and he doubted after all they had been through that he could ever truly love her, that he could at least grow fond of her, or to form a friendship with her.

Jakan yawned and fell to sleep, and Uli gently handed the boy to Link, who held him carefully. "We should head to our rooms," she spoke softly, so as not to wake the baby. "Check on Colin and on our girl."

"Of course," Link nodded understandingly and held his son close, watching as Rusl and Uli left the room. He sighed and glanced down at his sleeping son. "You're going to be just fine," he said in a soft, soothing voice. "And you're going to be a wonderful ruler."

He glanced at the door when he heard it click open, watching as Zelda stepped inside. "He's asleep?" she asked, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the boy. Link nodded in response. "Good," she smiled and sat beside him, and, in a gesture that shocked Link, rested her head on his shoulder. "He's perfect," she commented and pushed what little hair the newborn had from his face.

"He really is," Link could not help but smile. He watched Zelda, smiling down at their son, trying to remember if he had ever seen her truly smile. He was not sure he could honestly say that was the case, at least not until Jakan had been born.

"How is your arm?" she asked after a moment.

Link sighed deeply and glanced down at his left hand, resting in his lap. He had not given much thought to how his arm was healing, or how it was not healing, not when so much had been going on. He had not seen Renado in weeks, and he was unsure. "Better," he said, knowing it was at least partially true. He was able to wield a two-handed sword at least, and to perform some basic one-handed sword techniques. More advanced techniques and use of a bow still pained him, though, when it was possible. "When is the captain set to return?"

"Kirike assured me he and his men should be arriving by the next full moon," Zelda said, and he nodded. He had missed the man, one of the first friends, and he was certain the man was a true friend and not a power-hungry fiend of the court, since he had gone to the desert, and he was glad that the stress of keeping an eye on Kirike's daughter had passed, the girl having left the castle after the ceremony.

For once, it seemed, everything was turning out right.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Once again, I apologize for the delay in updating. The statistics class I'm taking is throwing me through a loop and has been taking more time than I anticipated. Thank you all for your patience!**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

They had both woken to the sound of Jakan's screams and cries. Zelda had moved faster, almost leaping from her and Link's bed to the bassinet where there son had been sleeping. Worriedly, Link watched her, and looked down at his son in her arms. "He's burning up," she spoke, her voice shaking, for once losing the calm, collected demeanor she always had, even in emergencies.

"What do we do?" Link asked. He did not trust Dr. Borville with the boy, and Renado was days away. He watched as Zelda held the boy close, rocking him, trying to soothe him, but still Jakan cried.

"I do not understand," Zelda shook her head. If Link had not known better, he would have said she was shaking. "He was fine when he went to sleep." Unsure of what else to do, Link wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hoping it would comfort her, if only a little. "We did everything right," she added in a small, almost broken voice.

"Children fall ill, Zelda," he spoke, trying to mask the worry that he felt. It was true, though. Children fell ill all of the time. Some recovered, some did not. But surely in the castle, of all places, Jakan would be fine. "I'll go get Itil," he added before leaving her.

He hated himself for leaving her alone with their son, but he knew the queen was in no fit state to do anything other than worry, and that was something that, for once, he could not blame her for. He headed for Itil's chambers, or at least the general direction of them. He had often seen the woman around, but only had a vague idea of where she lived within the walls. He doubted she could do much, but he would settle for anything, absolutely anything that could make a difference.

He knocked on door after door hoping to find her, and let out a sigh of relief when he heard Itil's voice mutter a sleepy "One moment." Anxiously he waited for her to open the door, an act that, thankfully, did not take too long. "Your majesty?" she frowned in confusion.

"We need your help," he spoke, not wanting to waste time, and led her to the chambers he shared with Zelda. She did not speak as they walked, something he was grateful for. He hated himself for the panic he felt. He had always prided himself in being calm in times of crisis, even in times where his own life was at stake. This was different, though. It was not his life on the line, or the survival of the entity of the light realm. No, his son's life was potentially in danger, and he could not allow himself to dwell on that thought.

He opened the doors, and Itil strode over to Zelda and the crying infant in her arms. "Hush, little one," she spoke softly, and Link watched as Zelda reluctantly let Jakan be taken from her. "Leave us," she spoke without turning to face Link or Zelda.

"I am not about to..." Zelda started to speak, outrage evident in her tone, but Link placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, took a deep breath, hesitated, but finally turned and followed him out of the rooms. "We should be in there with them," she shook her head. "He needs us."

"Right now he needs her more," Link sighed and leaned against the cold, stone wall behind him, facing the door to the rooms.

"We did everything right," she said once again, her voice soft, more vulnerable than Link had ever remembered hearing it, even when she had been telling him of Hyrule's fall to Zant and his shadow beings. "How could the goddesses do this to us?"

He said nothing in reply, not knowing what he could say. Instead, he held her, something he had never truly done. He felt her shoulders shake, and for the first time he could remember, he saw the Queen weep.


End file.
